The Miracle of a Courageous Light
by KalesJ
Summary: TaitoYamachi. Contains AngstViolence. Sometimes, even money can't bring you happiness, espcially not in Taichi Yagami's case.
1. It Began on the 19th

**AN**_ It's been a long time since I've updated and I've changed and grown and really haven't had much inspiration for a while. But reading some other fan fiction's the last few days I realised I really wanted to make a new project and came up with this little idea. I'm really keen to hear what you think._

**Warnings:** This is a Taito fluff, shounen-ai or whatever you want to call it. That means it has MALE/MALE pairings. If you have a problem with homosexual fiction then I suggest that you do not read this.

There is also violence and angst contained in this story right from the beginning so I would prefer it if you prepared yourself for what is to come from the beginning. If you feel you cannot read stories that contain these issues please do not continue.

This story is an Alternative Universe story. "Digimon" In this fiction, is a trading card and video console game.

There may be a little OOC-ness, and I apologise if you feel that way, however I am writing this story the way I believe they would react in the series. Of course, considering the fact that these characters are gay may be apart of the OCC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not/never will own any of the characters, series or anything to do with Digimon. If I did, I wouldn't spend my evenings in writing about them, would I?

Plot Outline: _Taito/Yamachi. Taichi's life is a rollercoaster after the mysterious death of his parents. Is there anyone that can help him overcome his fears? Will he ever find out the truth? _

_Takari/Hikaru. Hikari is still young at heart, but she's a child of light and serenity. Is there anyone she can look to for hope? Will anyone prevent her from entering the darkness?_

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light**

It Began on the 19th

The numbers were as clear and as bright as day. It was amazing. For a long time in his life a real miracle had happened to Yagami Iziko.

"I won! I won! I can't believe it! Maeaki, Tachi, Hikari, come see!" He shouted out of the family room door after checking the numbers from the screen to the small piece of paper firmly gripped in his hands

"What Iziko? What's happened?" His wife rushed into the room and was greeted my firm hands picking her up from the waist and spinning her around. She giggled.

"Put me down!"

"I, We, we won Mae! We won! Finally, something good has started to become of the Yagami's!"

"What's happened Chichi?" A young girl's head popped through the family door, a curious smile planted on her face.

'Ah, my dear Hikari, sometimes I think even your eyes can smile.'

"Something amazing has happened, Hika. You see, Chichi's just managed to win a whole 'lotta money and it's going to be used to do what your mother and I have always wanted too."

"You really mean it?" Maeaki gasped, holding her hands up to her mouth. "Really?"

"Of course I do sweetheart, I know you've always wanted too, and now we've finally got the chance! Where's your brother Hika?"

"He-"

"Is here" Finished the younger male of the family. He was almost a spitting image of his mother. They had the same features, the same deep brown eyes and the same knack for always burning a meal. "What's this about winning?" He asked.

"Well, you see, this small piece of paper. Iziko held the paper up above his head for all to see. "Is about the make our life a lot better of than it has been in a while. First, we're off, we're going out to dinner, on me."

"We won! When do you get the chance to get the money Chichi?" Hikari asked. The smile on her face appeared to be more of a beam now. She was the Yagami's little shining light. She was their miracle.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be too long. It tells me what to do on the back, so I'll phone the number first thing in the morning. Now, who's hungry?" Everyone laughed as they walked out of the family room and into the hallway. "Okay, you've got fifteen minutes to get yourself washed up and ready to go. We're going somewhere special." Iziko grabbed his wife and kissed her happily on the cheek.

"I think we ought to go and change what it says in the box, don't you? This is the first step of the prophecy Iziko. The children..." Her smile faded as she opened their bedroom door.

Maeaki walked over to the small bedside cabinet next to her side of the bed. She opened the draw and slid out the key from the back. With the key she opened the second compartment within the cabinet. Inside was a small box which she pulled out and opened up. She pulled out a long, thick red envelope and put it in between them on the bed. They both looked down on it grimly, then looked at each other and smiled. Iziko picked it up, opened it and slid the winning lottery ticket inside. He then handed the envelope to Maeaki and she sealed it, put it back down and turned to her closet, looking for something stunning to wear.

"Don't worry about the children Mae."

"How can you say that? You know." She said quietly, flicking through her best dresses.

"Mae, it was our choice, you know that, no matter what there was no way to stop this from happening." Iziko put his arm around his wife's shoulders. She pulled out a sleek halter neck top and a pencil skirt to match. She sighed as she bent down to pick out her shoes.

"You didn't have to buy that ticket." She said quietly.

"I didn't buy it Mae. You were there. You were there when Misharo gave it to me." Maeaki turned to face her husband, tears welling up in her deep, dark eyes. "Oh, what am I saying Iz? You're right, it was inevitable." She sighed.

"Are you two ready?" Taichi knocked on his parent's bedroom door.

"Just a second Taichi. We'll be out in a moment." Iziko looked at his wife; he stared deep into her eyes as he moved his hand up to her chin and tenderly kissed her lips. "I'll always love you Maeaki. Always. Nothing in life or death will ever stop me from being in love with you. You've made me the happiest man and you've provided me with the most amazing children." She

looked at him, longing, fear and love was evident in her eyes.

"I love you too" Maeaki whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband's waist.

After a few seconds of their intimate hug the two pulled away from each other and dressed in silence. They were going to make the night perfect and full of happiness.

Just before she left the room, Maeaki picked up the thick, sealed red envelope and put it inside a small purse. It was all

she needed for tonight. It was all she needed.

"Let's go kids, you got everything Taichi?" Iziko said as he walked out of his bedroom door. Maeaki was nervously fiddling

with her purse strap.

"You look really pretty, Haha." Hikari said smiling, looking at her mother.

'Oh Hika, your eyes, your beautiful, sparkling eyes. Full of light and adoration for everything. My sweet daughter' Maeaki smiled.

"And so do you sweetie, shall we leave?" She took her daughters small hand in her own and guided her out of the apartment.

Before they left she looked back and took a long hard glance at the place she called home. 'Come on Mae. Keep it together. For the children.' She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"So, where are we off to Chichi?" Hikari asked as they began walking down the street towards the town. She ran up behind him, Taichi close to her.

"Be careful Kari!" He called to her. "You almost splashed me when you ran through that muddy puddle!"

"Hehe, sorry Taichi!" She laughed.

"We're going to your mother's favourite restaurant Hika." He looked down at his precious daughter, smiled and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled gleefully as he did.

"Taichi, are you looking forward to the meal this evening?" Maeaki turned to her son.

"I am. But I can't help feeling something. I guess, I don't know, it feels like I'm nervous or something."

"Oh? I'm sure its nothing." Maeaki replied, smiling. "Let us make tonight as good as it can get, yes?"

"Sure, I'd like that. We haven't been out as a family in so long." Taichi nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Taichi. I always will." She hugged him, slipping the thick, red envelope into his back pocket. He smiled at her.

"I love you too, and Hika and Chichi does. You really are the best a kid could ask for."

"Well, this is it!" Iziko said, standing outside a large building. It was an authentic Japanese restaurant. The building was shaped just like a pagoda and through the windows you could see large groups of people gathered around long dining tables.

The Yagami family walked inside. Hikari gasped at the authentic beauty of the place. The walls were cream and there were stems of bamboo gathered in every corner of the room. There was a lively bubble of family chit chat echoing throughout the restaurant.

"I like it here Chichi." Hikari giggled as a petite waitress came to the podium.

"Yagami-san, I haven't seen you in a long time! And your family? Please to meet you. I'm Aiko. I'll be your waitress this evening." The lady smiled and looked at the faces of Iziko's family.

"It's tonight." Iziko said, smiling. Aiko couldn't help but pity the family. She knew the routine and she knew that today was the 19th.

"Please, follow me." She smiled and led them to a corner table, away from the rest of the families. "Can I get you some drinks?"

"The usual please Ai. Same for my wife, Maeaki." Iziko nodded and took his hands wife underneath the table. He looked at his children sitting opposite him. Perfect, innocent and still so young. They didn't need this day in there lives. Not yet. Not now. "Two creams for the children."

"Coming right up" Aiko smiled and turned towards the bar.

"Taichi, Hikari, I have something important to say to you." Maeaki looked at her children, a stern expression exposed within her eyes. For once you could see the woman's age in her face. Her laughter lines around her eyes and the corners of her mouth.

No longer sat a young mother of two but a wise woman about to face her destiny. "You're both very special and I want to make a promise with you. Both of you."

"Your mother and I, for sometime now, you see.." Iziko began.

"Let me handle this Iz. I need to." Maeaki looked down at her hands. They were shaking. Both children exchanged glances.

"Haha? What's wrong?" Hikari said, but with no smile, just fear.

"Hikari, nothing is wrong. I'm just very happy to have you as my daughter. You are my little ray of light, you always have been. Taichi, so brave, so courageous, one day you'll make someone very happy. I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of you both, and I am proud to be your mother, never forget that." Maeaki's eyes started to sparkle as she said her last few words.

As she looked up from the table she could see Aiko walking back over, tray in hand.

"So, we're having the family feast tonight kids! That's rice balls, sushi, noodles and everything you could ever want. I hope you're hungry." Iziko said, taking his wives hand in his and smiling. Both Hikari and Taichi looked confused, yet they smiled back.

"Here are your drinks." Aiko put the tray down and gave everyone there drinks. "The meals on its way Iziko."

"Thanks Ai. Much appreciated."

"Of course." She nodded. "Woah, Hikari, you look a little down? Everything okay?" Hikari nodded in response. "And you Tai,

it's been a long time since I've seen you. You must be nearly sixteen by now. You know, that means that you're pretty much a

man now!" Taichi blushed and nodded his thanks. Aiko rose from her seat and looked at Iziko and Maeaki. "Forty minutes." She walked away.

Not a moment later the food arrived and the family dag in, forgetting their fears and worries and laughing and joking. It all seemed so perfect.

Maeaki was the first to see him enter the restaurant. He was tall, blonde and official. His black pinstripe suit made him fit right into a place like this. She nudged her husband silently as she saw the bubbly waitress approach the table.

"Aiko?" Iziko asked as she neared. Taichi and Hikari both noted her appearance but turned away and carried on eating. Aiko nodded at the parents. They both rose and kissed and hugged their children then silently followed Aiko outside the

restaurant.

Hikari and Taichi thought nothing of it until the heard the two hard shots silence the restaurant. For them, it felt like those two shots had silenced the world.

The children looked at each other and stared blankly. Suddenly they had lost there appetite and both felt sick to the bone. They knew. They both knew.

They looked towards the door as they heard it slam open. It was Aiko. Her right arm was covered thickly in a red, dripping substance that looked strangely like blood. She ran towards the children.

"Taichi. Go home, take Hikari and open the red envelope. Do not read it until you get home. I'll be over as soon as I finish with the police and get cleaned up. You know what's happened, but I need you to be strong okay? Be strong for your mother, father and for little Hikari here. Now go, dinner has been covered." Aiko said. Taichi stared at her for a short while then nodded.

He grabbed his jacket and took Hikari's hand and led her out the restaurant. He was to numb to talk and the short walk home was covered in a thick silence that even he could handle.

'They couldn't have known, could they? Is it possible'

"Ah, what just happened Hika? Why?" He whispered, tears suddenly openly throwing themselves down the tanned boys face. His deep eyes once full of courage, now full of despair. They both carried on walking together, hand in hand. Not really sure what the next step was.

Taichi unlocked the door to the apartment. Something had compelled him to take his keys from the hook that evening and now he understood why. 'We would be stuck if I hadn't...but...why?' He thought to himself.

"Aiko said there was a red envelope." Hikari whispered. The two made there way into the family room together. Taichi reached into his back pocket and felt something there. Paper. He pulled out and to his surprise was a thick, red paper envelope.

"This is it Hikari. Shall I open it?" Hikari nodded, her face was wet with tears but she looked up at Taichi, and he could see hope in her. She really was a little shine for the family.

Taichi ripped open the seal and emptied the contents onto the table. Inside there was a two letters, one for Taichi, one for Hikari, the winning lottery ticket, a letter for Aiko and a document which stated everything the Yagami's owned now belonged to Taichi and Hikari. It also contained the details of a new bank account being opened just a few days ago. It was in the name of Taichi and Hikari Yagami.

Taichi looked up at his sister and pushed her letter towards her. She sat there, stared and eventually picked it up.

"Would you like me to go first?" She asked, looking at her brother. Her dear, sweet brother.

"Please." Taichi said, still staring at the rest of the contents, trying to see if it was all some kind of map.

"_Dear Hikari_." She began. "_For a long time your father and I have been trying to have a baby. A little girl. Years before we had Taichi we saw a 'specialist'. He showed us what our destinies were and we saw you. We knew we were going to have a baby girl. But then we saw something we didn't need to see, and you've seen it too. I know this, because you are reading this letter. Aiko will be home soon, she has a key, so you can get some rest. I know this is a confusing, scary and hard time for you, but we love you, we love you both. You'll be starting a new school after the summer. I believe the money you now have is enough to cover the fee's for you both until you are both at least twenty five, however I doubt thinking Taichi will stay on in education that long! We're both proud of you, and we will always be watching over you. Love Maeaki and Iziko. Your parents_." At that last word Hikari cuddled up to her brother and cried.

Taichi leaned his head on hers and scanned his own letter which said virtually the same thing. He held his sister close and waited for Aiko to come.


	2. A Long Term Promise

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light.**

A Long Term Promise.

It was past midnight before Taichi heard a small scrape, sounding like a key turning inside the door. He opened his eyes slowly and noted he was still in the living room. 'Ah Hika, you must've gone to bed'. He thought.

He went out of the family room just as Aiko opened the door to the Yagami apartment. The blood had gone from her clothes but her face looked so tired and so much different from the young bubbly waitress they had met that evening in the restaurant. She tried to give Taichi a calm and warming smile. Taichi nodded in her direction and lightly knocked on his sister's door. No reply.

"Hikari?" He whispered as he slowly pushed her door open. She was lying on her bed facing the ceiling. Her arm was hanging off the edge and inside was the letter from their parents. He bowed his head at this peaceful angel. He loved his sister and this evening had made him feel like he had let her down.

"You should wake her, Taichi. She needs to hear this." Aiko said. "Did you open the envelope?" Taichi nodded and pointed towards the family room. His world was slowly crashing down around him and he didn't know how to cope. He just knew he had to be strong, for his sister, for his family. For himself.

He cautiously walked into Hikari's bedroom and over to his little sister. He gave her a small shake.

"Hikari, Aiko is here. She needs to talk to us both." He whispered. "Hika?" He gave her another small shake just as he saw her eyes flutter open, closed then open again.

"Aiko is here?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes. Come on, we need to be strong, just for tonight. Just for a little while Hikari." He offered her his hand and together they walked into the family room.

Aiko was patiently waiting for them both. She had the letter addressed to her in her hand which was white from clutching it too tightly. She was shaking.

"Hikari, Taichi. What happened tonight is truly dreadful. I can assure you your parents have known about this for a long time. I'm going to do my very best to answer a few questions in a moment. Let me please just explain." Aiko paused, waiting for some response from either of the children sat in front of her. They both said nothing, they just starred, numb. "Your father, Iziko, and I have been friends for a long time. I've always confided in him that I have the ability to 'predict the future' even though it's not always clear. One evening, the evening I first met you mother, she asked if I could tell her future, well, your parent's future. Taichi was very small back then, I think he was still a baby, but your mother has always wanted a little girl you see." Taichi and Hikari both looked at each other and nodded. Aiko continued. "When they found out they would have a little girl and win the lottery they were so happy. But I got a frightening vision that the two would be...murdered on the day they won." Aiko said the last words with pain. She was expecting shouting and screaming from the two

Yagami's sitting in front of her. What surprised her most was Hikari's calm and patient voice.

"We don't blame you Aiko. I'm honoured that you told our parents the truth." Hikari said, not looking up to meet the young woman's eyes.

"We're not angry at you Aiko. Whoever did this to our parents had no right but you gave them the time they needed to prepare us for it." Taichi nodded as he spoke the words.

"I was expecting more than that I suppose. I really thought you guys would hate me. I'm so sorry for your loss; I can't help feeling part of the blame."

"Do we have a plan for tomorrow?" Taichi asked, looking up at Aiko. She looked right back and saw those eyes Iziko had described so many times. Such beautiful, deep eyes. Even at this point in time they still had some hope, some love and laughter inside them. 'So much emotion for one young boy.' Aiko thought.

"Well legally, you and your sister are not old enough for the lottery, so I'll be claiming it and putting it into your bank.

Your parents have left the details here." Aiko said. She wanted to answer everything as honestly as she could, without hurting the children too much.

"What about the apartment Aiko? Taichi and I can't afford to live here alone." Hikari whispered.

"Technically, Hika, you can. But you won't be living here. Your mother and father have been working hard all week looking for a school to put you in. They found one; it's an international mixed boarding school for orphans. That doesn't mean all the kids there don't have parents, some of the parents are suffering from illnesses which mean they can't look after their children anymore. You'll be given residence there after the summer. You'll graduate at eighteen. I'm sure then that you'll still have enough money between the two of you to be able to buy your own place back here in Japan, if you want to."

"Back here? Where is this school?" Taichi asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he was ready to leave this place just yet even after everything that had happened.

"It's in Europe. I've heard a lot of good things about it." Aiko nodded. "I think its best we try and get a little sleep now, it's late and we have a lot to do. I know it's going to be hard. The funeral is in eight days. You have ten days left to live in this apartment; you'll then be staying with the authorities for the rest of the summer. They're worried that the assassin that killed your parents may come after you. But don't worry; they have no plans with you." Taichi and Hikari looked at Aiko, horrified and gasped. Hikari shook her head and went off to her bedroom. Taichi shortly followed.

'Those poor kids.' Aiko said to herself. Quietly she put the letter and documents back into the red envelope along with the winning lottery ticket and laid on the sofa. 'I don't want to leave those kids alone unless I absolutely have to.' That was her last thought before she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.

Taichi was in his room stripping off his clothes. He walked over to the small basin in his room and splashed his hands and face with cold water. He took a long, hard look at himself in the mirror. Staring back at him was a young boy, scared and afraid.

"Come on Taichi. Let take this one step at a time." He said to himself before pulling away from the mirror and climbing into bed. It was going to be a long night.

Hikari clambered into bed. She was exhausted. Her whole body felt weak but she knew she had to stay strong, for her brother. She knew he would protect her but she couldn't help thinking that if she wasn't strong for him, he would break down. They needed to sort things out before they could sit down and break down. 'No matter what' Hikari thought. 'We're going to do this together, Taichi.' The rest of the night was a blur.

The morning couldn't come soon enough. Taichi was up and ready. He wanted to get these eight days over with and today was the first of them. He had a lot of calls to make to his family to let them know what had happened to the Yagami's. The calls took most of the morning and most of his energy but Taichi stayed strong. This was something he was going to have to come to terms with by himself and he was going to do everything it took out of him to try and make this week okay. It was going to be hard and he was scared but he wanted to show everyone that he could be strong. He didn't want to have to deal with all this pain for such a long time.

"Good morning Taichi." Aiko said once he'd finished making the calls. Not once did she interrupt him. She knew it was something he needed and wanted to do for himself. "Would you like me to make some breakfast?" Taichi looked up from the phone. He had made his last call and that was enough. He didn't want to spend much of today in this house. Hikari was dressed and ready for the day. She was constantly flicking through the television channels. There was that thinking expression on her face again. Taichi prayed in his heart that she was okay and this wasn't putting too much on here. He'd almost lost his sister once; he couldn't bear to loose her again. Not after what had happened last night.

"Actually, Aiko, do you mind if we go out for breakfast? There's a pancake house around the corner. Then we can start on these errands." Taichi picked up the red envelope that was lying on the table. Hikari switched off the television and turned towards Aiko.

"I think it'd be better if we got out of this place for the day." Hikari said. Aiko nodded and together they all left the family room to put on there shoes and take the walk around the corner for breakfast.

"I haven't had pancakes in so long. Taichi, I'm happy you suggested it." Hikari said, smiling. It wasn't her usual smile, but it was good enough for him. Taichi smiled back.

"I know me too. Blueberry, chocolate and butter for me this morning. What about you Aiko?" Aiko could tell the young boy was trying to just get on with things today. She admired the boy's emotional strength. He was still young. Of course, anyone at any age would be devastated to learn the death of his or her parents. Taichi was devastated but he was coping better than she could imagine.

"That sounds great!" Aiko smiled at the children and they smiled back.

Before long they were inside the pancake house munching on their favourites. It felt as though last night hadn't happened.

They were all talking happily and smiling and laughing and making jokes. Aiko was happy to see them like this. She knew they were in pain and this display of happiness was a shield to hide their pain from the rest of the world. After all, it was nobody else's business.

After breakfast Aiko made the call to the lottery company on her cell phone. They took down the details of the younger Yagami's bank account and told her that she needed to bring the winning ticket to the nearest shopping superstore. That superstore would act as a referee and give Aiko a letter confirming the winning numbers. They would then have to go to the post office to send off the lottery ticket, the confirmation letter and the details of the bank account the money was being paid into. Aiko had made it clear that she could not accept any cheque payments.

It took them forever finding a superstore that would act as a referee and by the time they had finally sent the letter off it was late in the afternoon.

"You kids ready for some dinner?" Aiko asked smiling. The children both nodded.

"How about Mister Moshi's?" The children's faces lit up at the sound of going to Mister Moshi's. They parents had never taken them because they didn't enjoy fast food and it was somewhere Taichi and Hikari had wanted to go in a long time. Before Aiko even got an answer the children were running off in the direction of the restaurant. "Hey! Wait up!" She called after them, laughing herself.

The meal was delicious and everyone enjoyed it. The atmosphere was similar to the one the three had in the pancake house earlier that day.

"Taichi, Hikari. I just want to say, you two really are amazing kids. I'm here for you, I promise. Anything you need, please don't hesitate to call me it's the least I can do." Aiko said as she finished off her last slice of pizza.

AN: This is the only time I am going to put this, but please review. I could really use the inspiration and the more reviews I recieve the more likely I am to review within the next few days. Thank you!


	3. The Sweet Sound of Goodbye

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light.**

The Sweet Sound of Goodbye.

The day of the funeral arrived on the Yagami children quicker than they had expected. In the previous eight days the siblings had exchanged so many tears, hugs and quiet nights in talking about all the times they'd had together with their parents. Sometimes they even shared a few laughs. After all, this was their mourning time.

Aiko had left them on two days ago. She had preparations of her own to make and she promised Taichi and Hikari that she would take care of Iziko and Maeaki's funeral plans. Everything had been organised by the couple. It was to be a simple, clean service.

"Hikari, it's the 27th." Taichi called to his sister the moment he was fully awake. He heard some movement in the next room before he heard the sound of someone opening his door.

"Taichi today is going to be tough, isn't it?" Hikari looked at her brother; her eyes were red and swollen. He hated seeing her like this. Taichi nodded.

"Of course Hika, but we'll get through this. How about we take today a step at a time? We won't really see it as the 27th. We'll see it as just another morning. Let's start with breakfast?" He wanted to make this as painless as he could for them both. Hikari nodded. They both walked out of the room together and towards the kitchen.

Hikari made her way to the fridge and found a few eggs.

"How do omelettes sound Taichi?" She asked, turning towards her brother.

"Sounds great, need any help?"

"No."

"Okay, well I'm going to have a quick shower. Have you had one yet?" Hikari nodded and Taichi went off in search of a towel.

After breakfast the two went and found the clothes they had bought earlier that week. They dressed themselves then headed back to the family room. The wake was going to be in their apartment. A few family members were coming back to offer the children their support.

'Even at a time like this, I still don't think I can handle being around them all right now.' Taichi thought to himself as he pulled down a few family photo albums. The two siblings had studied these albums for the last few days, sometimes with Aiko, hoping to find some answers.

"After today Hikari, we'll start packing. Then we'll be on our way to some 'secret hideout'. Then…"

"Then we'll start school at '_Woodland Manor School, Italy.' _Are you scared Taichi? About leaving this place?" She looked at her older brother, tears welling up once again inside those deep, chestnut eyes.

"A little. I just can't help thinking it's for the best Hikari. We've read through the brochure together, it looks like a good place. I'm sure we'll be fine there. We just have to think positive." Taichi pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you, I promise."

At 10.30am the Yagami siblings left their apartment building to be greeted by Aiko sitting in the parking lot. They walked over towards her car. She gave them a small wave and opened up the door to the backseats. They sat together, all huddled up. Aiko drove in silence.

They reached the church a little before the rest of the family started arriving. Taichi and Hikari stood by the door with Aiko, waiting.

The ceremony was beautiful. It was full of bright orange lilies and pure white roses, just what Maeaki had always said she wanted. It was as if she knew.

Hikari ended the ceremony by reading one of Maeaki's favourite poems. It was read clearly and Hikari was proud of herself for not breaking down in the middle of it. Everyone was in tears and clapped hard to show Hikari that everyone was offering her support.

Hikari and Taichi were the first two to leave the church. They arrived at the Yagami apartment a few moments before the family. It was peaceful and a serene atmosphere. Taichi couldn't help feeling it was nice to have the family altogether again without an argument or some sort of competitive behaviour. They were getting along because they were in the presence of two young, vulnerable children who had just lost their parents for no good reason.

After everyone had left Aiko took Hikari and Taichi down to the crematorium. They wanted to see their parents one last time before they were gone for good.

They walked in cautiously. They looked over the thick, wine coloured coffins at their parents. They were there, eyes closed and looking so peaceful. They looked as if nothing had happened and that is what scared the pair the most. 'Why?' Taichi would ask himself, knowing Hikari was feeling the same way. The both said their silent goodbyes and followed Aiko back to the car.

Again the ride home was in silence into Aiko thought it was best she tried helping the children along with the next step.

"I think its best you start packing up your belongings as soon as you get home. Tomorrow, take some money and spend the day doing whatever you want. Try and relax a little, invite some friends and just enjoy yourselves okay? It'll probably be a while before you see your friends again."

"I think you're right Aiko. There's only a few days left before we leave for Italy." Taichi said quietly. Hikari was silently sobbing on his chest. He'd shed his fair share of tears today and previously during the week. He felt that tomorrow was the stepping stone. Tomorrow was going to begin a new marker, a new starting point for the both of them. Taichi knew exactly who to call.

Aiko dropped them off at the apartment before heading out to work. The two walked in and went straight to their own rooms. They both needed some time alone to think and to start packing. Aiko had told them to only pack essentials and clothing. The Manor School accepted two suitcases per person and one hand luggage bag. It would provide them with computers and internet access, so they wouldn't need their own laptops. The only downside to the school was the disallowance of not being allowed back to their home country until they were sixteen, unless their parents had been given legal guardianship over their children. However during the summer, the children were offered trips around the world and to theme parks and other nice places that was covered in the tuition fee. Where you went depended entirely on your class attendance, efforts, achievements and end of year exams.

It took most of the evening for both the children to finish selecting the items and clothing they wanted to take with them. Hikari went straight to the kitchen to look for something to eat. After finding this mission unsuccessful she used the phone to order a large pizza and some fizzy drinks. Taichi went to the nearest rental store and picked out two of Hikari's favourite films, some popcorn and two new CD's from the superstore. On the way back home he made a phone call in a nearby phone box.

"Moshi Moshi." A female voice answered the call.

"Is this the Takenouchi residence?" Taichi asked politely, hoping he had the right number.

"Yes, who's calling please?"

"It's Taichi Yagami."

"Oh, dear, well why didn't you say so? Hold on, I'll call Sora for you." It must've been Sora's mother. She sounded different than she usually did, she was so cheery. Taichi just wasn't ready to be cheery yet.

"Hello? Taichi?"

"Hey Sora, listen-"

"Oh, Taichi, I'm so so sorry. Are you okay? How is Hikari? How're you both coping? Have you both been eating…?" Taichi smiled as he heard Sora go on. He knew how much she cared about the two of them. Sora was always a friendly face in the Yagami's apartment, she was always welcome. "Taichi?"

"Oh, sorry Sora. Yeah we're both fine. But listen, we're being sent away Tuesday and I was wondering if you wanted to come by with some of the others tomorrow? Kind of a farewell party."

"Oh of course, I'm sure I can gather up a few of the gang. How does 2pm sound? I'll bring some snacks!" Sora said.

"That would be lovely. I'd really appreciated if you came over an hour early, before everyone else. I could die for one of those comforting talks you like to give." Sora giggled.

"Sure Taichi, anything for you and little Hika. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sora hung up the phone and Taichi smiled. He knew he could rely on her. She was so gentle, so kind and so full of love. She was his best friend and that would always remain. After all, Sora was the first to find out that Taichi was gay. He'd broken it to her as gently as he could just because that same day she had told him her true feelings. The fact that she was in love with him. That had been a little while ago now, and he wasn't even sure if she could be in love with him. They were still young. Well, she was fifteen, he'd be fifteen tomorrow. Wait, it was his birthday tomorrow. He knew he'd been preoccupied all week, but honestly, enough to forget his own birthday.

Taichi quickly rushed home. The pizza had just arrived and Hikari had just paid the delivery guy.

"Keep the change." She said with a smile.

"Hika! It's my birthday tomorrow!" Taichi said as he ran through the door, almost knocking the delivery guy over. Hikari burst into laughter at the sight of Taichi. His eyes were lit up, he was panting and he'd left the door wide open. It'd been a while since he'd done something as silly as this. It'd been a while since she'd laughed like this.

"I know silly!" Taichi smiled. Hikari closed the door, still holding the pizza and bag of drinks. "So, what movies did you get?"

"_Hakase no Aishita Sushiki_ and _Under the Same Moon_." Taichi replied.

"Oh, my favourites. Even though it's your birthday tomorrow?"

"Well, that's tomorrow, not tonight. C'mon, let's watch them." Taichi said, taking the pizza out of her arms and walking into the family room. Hikari had obviously tidied this place up. All the light stuff seemed to be neatly boxed away, ready for Aiko to take home. She told the kids that she'd take care of their stuff until they'd both finished at the Manor School.

The siblings sat down in front of the television and watched the films happily. They stayed up late talking, eating and drinking.

"Hey Taichi, it's just past midnight. Happy Birthday!" Hikari said just as the second movie ended. Before Taichi had time to reply Hikari had dashed out of the room like a racehorse. She came back a few seconds later holding a small package. "For you." She said as she handed it to him.

"Ah Hikari, thanks, you didn't have to." Taichi said as he carefully opened the present. Usually he wasn't as hesitant but for some reason he was when it came to Hikari's gifts. She'd been known to pull a few pranks on her older brother.

Inside the package was a small blue box. Taichi slowly opened the lid and looked inside. He gasped. There was a small black notebook with small, silver 'T' on the cover. The pages inside were made of papyrus and leafed, again in silver.

"This is beautiful Hika! Thank you so much!" He pulled his sister into a tight hug. He was truly amazed at the gift.

They both woke up the next morning and began spring cleaning the apartment before Sora got there. They also needed to prepare some lunch for the guys coming over. Hikari took the rentals back to the store whilst Taichi moved some of the heavier items to the side of the room. A removal van would be coming within the next half hour. They were selling their big pieces of furniture, just because they wouldn't be needed anymore and Aiko didn't have any room for them at her place.

Hikari came back just before the removal van left. They had to admit that the apartment just didn't seem there's anymore. What was left of the family room was a table, filled with snacks, a few of the dining chairs and a portable CD player.

The two of them took a walk around. It was so empty and clean.

"This is so unlike me, it doesn't feel like home anymore." Taichi said looking in what used to be his bedroom.

"I know Taichi, usually we'd have to try and find a save path through all the mess." Hikari giggled. "It's not really our home anymore though."

"Yeah I guess your right. This is the last night we'll be sleeping here." Taichi walked over to his bed and sat down. Hikari followed his lead and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arm around her brother. "It'll be okay." She whispered.

Their little bit of silence was broken by a timid knock on the front door.

"That'll probably be Sora." Taichi said as he got up off the bed and made his way to the front door. The knock came again, a little louder this time and was interrupted as Taichi opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Taichi!" She squealed.

"Thanks Sora. Come in." He said as he held open the door.

"Thank you. Hey Hikari!" Sora called out to the younger Yagami sibling.

"Konnichiwa Sora." Hikari called. She had moved her way back to the family room as Taichi had gone to greet Sora.

"Here, this is for you, it's only small, but I hope you like it." Sora said handling a carefully wrapped gift to Taichi.

"Awh, Sora, you shouldn't have. Thank you." He said smiling. They walked together into the family room and sat down on the floor next to the chair Hikari was sat on flicking through a magazine.

Taichi opened the present and inside was a book. Not just any book, it was a scrap book that him and Sora had started years ago when they had first started school together. It had little notes they wrote together, drawings, soccer achievements and photographs.

"Sora, this is incredible! I can't believe you still have this!" Taichi said as he carefully flipped through a few of the pages, memories flooding back. "Wow."

"I'm glad you like it. I know you're both going away so I just thought it could be a nice way to remember me."

"I love it Sora, thank you." Taichi said and pulled his best friend into a hug. He flipped to the last page of the scrap book and there was a picture. It was recent but still well looked at, the edges were a little smudged. It was a picture of all his friends from here in Odaiba. He was so stunned at the thought and care that Sora had gone into to finish the scrap book off for him. "It's everyone! Me, Hika, Sora, Jyou, Ken, Miyako and even little Mimi. Whatever happened to her?"

"No one seems to know, she just disappeared. I miss her though." Sora said, looking down at her hands. "Oh, the guys should be here soon. There all really excited to see the two of you. After all, it's been…oh, I'm sorry." Sora said gasping. She was cut short by a knock on the door. The others had finally arrived.

"It's okay Sora; you didn't mean any harm by it." Hikari said, trying to give of a small smile. Taichi got up to let the others in. He was greeted by shouts of "Hi." He brought them all into the family room.

The party went well, both Taichi and Hikari received small farewell gifts from there friends including a phone card from Jyou. They spent the afternoon and most of the evening laughing, talking and playing party games like they used to do when they were little. They watched movies and talked about what they were going to do when Taichi and Hikari came home.

"Just think of it as a long term vacation." Miyako told them as she left. "I'll really miss you Hikari, you've been such a great friend all these years." Hikari smiled.

"I'll miss you too Miya, you'll always be my friend." They hugged and said their goodbyes.

"We'll miss you!" Taichi called as they walked down the stairs and out of the apartment building. He smiled. He was so proud of all the friends he had and he was really going to miss them.


	4. Welcome to the Manor

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light.**

Welcome to the Manor.

That night, after the children had packed away their farewell gifts from there friends and cleaned up the rest of the house, the two younger Yagami's slept through till mid-morning.

The silence of the house was woken by the sharp sound of Hikari's cell phone.

"Hello?" Hikari answered, sleepily.

"Hika, it's Aiko. The Authorities will be over to pick you and Taichi up in half hour. Your journey to Europe begins today. Of course, you're going to be in care for the next two days." She said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Thanks Aiko. We'll see you then." Hikari hung up the phone and swung her legs out over the bed. She stood up stretching and went out of her room to wake her brother.

The two washed, dressed and then sat down to wait, luggage at hand.

A car arrived soon after and took them to a run down house near the Tokyo airport. It was going to be a long two days…

"Flight 371, Tokyo to Rome will be departing in one hour. Please make your way to departure lounge 'D'. Flight 371 to…"

"Well, that's our call Hika." The two siblings got up from their seats and made their way to their departure lounge.

"I'm scared Taichi. Is this…"

"The right thing to do?" Taichi finished "Yes, it's what mom and dad wanted and we're going to do everything we can to make them happy." Hikari smiled and they carried on walking.

The departure lounge seemed to be full of children and teenagers, some younger than Hikari.

'These must be students.' Taichi thought. There were hardly any parental figures around.

"All new students of Woodland Manor please report to the departure desk please." Came a booming voice throughout the lounge.

"I guess that's us Taichi." Hikari whispered. They walked over to a large desk in the corner of the room, following the other students.

"Good morning. My name is Mel Freeman. I'm one of the schools student advisors. I'm going to be taking you back to the manor." She said smiling. She was a petite, tanned woman who looked around her late twenties. She had cropped dark hair that cut just below her jaw. "Before we board, please remember that you are now Manor students and all actions from now on represent the school. All I'm asking is that you behave. Please hand over your passports." There was a quick rush of hands as the students all handed the passports forward and passed through the departure gate and made their way onto the plane.

Once everyone was in their seats the flight attendants began their safety speeches and they were off to Italy.

"Students, if I could just have your attention?" Mel was standing at the front of the plane. A countless amount of heads turned towards her voice and looked up. "The journey will take a while so I suggest you take the opportunity to rest a little in flight. Just so you know the Manor is settled in the country, just south of Rome. The weather gets particularly hot around this time of year so please make sure you are cautious. We wouldn't want you getting burned on your first day! Now, lessons begin in three days. I suggest you use this time to familiarise yourselves with students and the Manor itself." Mel went back to her seat and the talking level crept back up.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep, Hika. Wake me when we're nearly there." Taichi said as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the seat. Hikari smiled at her brother and turned to look out the window. Japan was moving further and further away, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"…dents, we are now approaching Rome International Airport. Please put your chairs back to the upright position. We will be landing shortly." Hikari shook her brother awake and made sure her seatbelt was firmly in place. She never really liked plane landings.

"Taichi, wake up!" She shook her brother again. His eyes flew open.

"Oh, Hika, are we here?"

"Yes, look!" She pointed out the window. There were little miniature cars and planes moving in and out of a large building. A large building that just so happened to be there next stop.

The plane landed with the usual thud-thud and getting out of the plane was done as smoothly as getting on. The students followed Mel around to the luggage department to collect their things.

Taichi and Hikari stood together waiting when a girl with long honey locks made her way over to them.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't by any chance be Yagami Taichi, would you?" She asked timidly. She looked no more than fourteen and had long legs. She was dressed in a pink short and denim skinny fit jeans.

"Yeah…that would be me." Taichi replied slowly. "Who-wait, Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Taichi!" Mimi cried wrapping her arms around the boy she hadn't seen in so long.

"If you're here does that mean…does that mean you'll be at the academy too?" She gasped.

"Yeah. Wait, you too?"

"My mother was suffering an abusive relationship, you know that I told you, but she…she did something bad. Now I have no one." Mimi said looking down at her feet.

"Oh Mimi, we're sorry. Our parents were in an accident." Hikari said. Thinking about it made her want to cry. She looked around, all the students here had lost there parents one way or another. They all seemed to have one thing in common though. They all had money.

Mimi pulled Hikari into a tight hug.

"It's okay Hika, I know what its like. Don't worry, we'll all look after each other." Mimi said, forcing a smile. "Oh, there's my bags." Mimi went off to get her luggage.

Once everyone had everything together Mel lead the students out to the coaches that would take them back to the Manor. The Manor was a forty minute drive from the airport.

"Well, we're here!" Mel exclaimed as the coach drove into eight foot high iron gates. The Manor was three stories high and had an authentic English look to it. It was beautiful. The students gasped at the sight.

In front of the Manor steps was a circular of grass surrounded by mini sprinkler fountains. The lawns were kept short and you cut smell the freshly cut grass.

"Welcome, students, to Woodland Manor School, Italy." Mel smiled as the coach pulled to a stop.


	5. Pleased To Meet You, I'm

**The Miracles of a Courageous Light**

Pleased to Meet You, I'm…

The Manor stood towering over the new students yet at the same time it allowed them to step into its friendly surroundings. Most of them were breathless. They were looking at a truly magnificent piece of art.

The building was sandy in colour with thick, black window frames just peeking out of the building side. Some of the top rooms seemed to have balconies.

"Wow!" Mimi gasped, looking up at the huge building in front of her. Her gasp was shortly seconded by Hikari's and then by everyone else on the coach.

There were several luggage trolleys nearby, one for each student. They each loaded on their suitcases, with the help of each other and followed Mel up to the front door.

They walked into the reception and were greeted by walls thickly painted in royal blue and mauve. It looked as much of a palace on the inside, as it did on the outside. Taichi could barely make out the comments made from the students; although he did catch a "…magnificent…" somewhere within all the chatter.

Mel was stood in the middle of the foyer with a middle aged woman. They were both smiling at the students.

"This is Mistress Caliente. She'll be your personal tour guide for today. She's the head counsellor here at the Manor." Mel said before she left for the main reception desk.

"Good afternoon students. It's so wonderful to have you here at the Manor. There is no need to worry about your luggage. It will be taken care of. Now, if you could please follow me."

Mistress Caliente then led the students around the ground floor of Woodland Manor School. She showed them the library, computer suite, dining room, sports hall, dance hall and gym, the indoor swimming area, the ballroom, the block of classrooms, the labs and the theatre studio.

"The last stop on our tour is the assembly room. Please, take a seat wherever you feel comfortable. The headmaster is to tell you all about your new residence and then you shall be joining the other students for dinner. At exactly 8.30pm please report back to this room as you will be given out your room keys, uniform and class timetables." Mistress Caliente opened the doors and led the students into a room that looked very much like a dome. There was a centre stage in the middle surrounded by seats sloping up towards the ceiling.

"This place looks as if it could fit a million people inside!" Mimi said as she followed Taichi to a middle row of seats.

"Actually it can fit four thousand students exactly." Was the unexpected reply. Mimi turned to see who had spoken. Behind her was a boy with tousled red hair. He was carrying some sort of briefcase as his hand luggage.

"Oh. Well hi there. My name is Mimi." She said smiling. The boy smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Izumi Koushiro."

"These are my friends. Yagami Taichi, Yagami Hikari." Mimi pointed to the two she was about to sit down next to. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, if it's no trouble." Koushiro replied politely.

"Of course not!" Mimi grabbed the boys hand and sat down next to Hikari.

"Hi there!" Hikari said smiling at the redhead. "It's nice to meet a fellow native."

Koushiro nodded and turned the stage of the assembly room.

Stood in the centre was a man in his late fifties by the looks of things. Shortly after everyone was seated he began his speech.

"Good evening new students. I am the Headmaster here. We hope we can do whatever we can to make you feel welcome." He paused and looked around at the students for a few seconds. "Let me begin on the rules here while I have your focused attention. We do not tolerate negative or violent behaviour between students. After lights out nobody is to leave their room. Your curfew will be dependent on your age and there will be no room switches unless the circumstance is extremely significant. You are to wear you uniform weekdays between 8.50am and 4.30pm. At all times please be aware that you are representing a school." He paused again, smiling this time. "On a lighter note, I'd like to give you an insight of a day in the life of a student. Of course, I cannot do that, so let me present to you our youngest honour student Mister Yamato Ishida." The students clapped as a young, slim, blonde boy walked on stage.

Taichi's heart seemed to skip a beat at the very sight of the boy. He looked like an angel. He was neatly dressed in tight jeans and a short sleeved black shirt. His hair was a little messy yet not a single strand seemed out of place. He was truly beautiful.

The boy walked up to the microphone. He didn't appear nervous yet his cheeks were a little flustered. He looked around at all the faces as if he was looking for someone. His eyes rested on Taichi's face for a few seconds and it looked as though he was smiling. Smiling at Taichi. He gasped.

"So, Welcome. That's not just from me, but everyone here at the Manor. It's really great to see some new faces again this year. I myself have been here for two years so far and I have to say it's really been a great experience." He paused and looked back at Taichi again, before carrying on. "I'm from Japan. I'm here because my dad's a workaholic and just doesn't have the time to look out for me at the moment. I know each and every one of you have your own reasons for being here and trust me, we don't expect you to share them as much as the others do. They're personal reasons. I guess you want to know more about the Manor though, huh?" He chuckled and raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I suppose a typical day is breakfast, lessons, lunch, lessons and then whatever it is you feel like doing until lights out. There are after school clubs and lots of other pretty cool extra curricular activities. I myself have a band and we perform for the students every so often. Other than that there are regular trips out to the towns to see movies and other things we kids still love to do. The only advice I can offer you is to study hard and have fun. Best of luck to you all." Yamato smiled and waved. He turned and jogged off stage.

The headmaster came back into view and dismissed the students for dinner.

"That Yamato sure seems smart, eh Taichi?" Hikari giggled as she followed Mimi down the stairs.

"He sure…hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Taichi said, blushing. Hikari giggled as she left the assembly room. They all made there way to the dining room together.

Already the room was full with students. There was a large amount of chatter that seemed to die when the new students walked in. It didn't last long though.

"Well, people here sure do loose interest quickly." Mimi said as she sat down at the nearest table. The others each took a seat with her. As Taichi sat down he couldn't help but fix his eyes on the door, hoping that Yamato would be walking in shortly.

"He's like a dream…" Taichi found himself saying. "Err." He blushed. Just at that moment Yamato Ishida walked in through the door. He looked around, waved at a table just opposite to Taichi's and sat down with his friends. Next to him was another boy with blonde hair. They looked similar. 'Perhaps they're brothers' Taichi thought.

To Yamato's left was a tall boy with cropped blue hair. It was a similar style to Hikari's. He glanced at the other boys around the table. There was a small boy, probably a little younger than Hikari and a female, although he couldn't clearly see her face as she was sat just to the side of the bluenette. Yamato must've seen him staring because he gave a little bit of a smile. Taichi forgot he was staring and quickly sat up and looked away.

The group ate their meals as if they hadn't eaten in days. Of course, they hadn't actually eaten since they'd left Rome International.

"Hey, guys? It's 8.15. Should we start making our way back to the assembly room?" Koushiro asked, glancing at his watch. Taichi nodded andthe groupall got up from our seats to leave.

Theymade their way back to the assembly room with no problem. Most of the other students were there and there was a sign on the door. Hikari went over to read it.

"Hey Hika, what did it say?" I asked as she walked back over.

"It says when Mistress Calinte appears we are to go into the assembly room and line up behind one of the four tables. They're labled 'A-F' 'G-L' 'M-S' 'T-Z'. We go to the table where the initial of our last name." Mimi and Taichi looked at her confused.

"That means you three go to table four, and I go to table two." Koushiro explained.

"Ooh." Taichi and Mimi both said in unison.

Just before 8.30 Mistress Caliente arrived and the students went up to collect their things.

"Name?"

"Yagami Taichi." Taichi stated at the lady. She picked up his uniform, a long envelope and a door key.

"Your in room 145. Your partner is Ishida Yamato." She said smiling, handing Taichi over his things. Taichi's face went from tanned to red in a matter of seconds. He said his thanks and walked over to his friends.

"..be sharing Mimi!" Hikari said as she hugged the other girl.

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Mimi giggled. The two girls walked off together.

"Who've you got Koushiro?" Taichi asked.

"I believe I have a boy name Takeru Takashi. And you?" Koushiro asked looking up from his class forms.

"Uh, the guy who gave the speech." Taichi said, looking at his feet.

"What the headmaster?" Koushiro asked, his expression truly horrified. Taichi couldn't help but laugh.

"No! The Ishida guy."

"Oh." Koushiro replied. "Well, see you at breakfast." He smiled and walked off to find his room. Taichi smiled to himself and started making his way too room 145. 'This can't be real.' Taichi thought.

Room 145 was on the third floor at the back of the Manor's campus. He stood outside if for a few seconds before knocking. No answer.

"Can I help you?" Said a calm voice behind him. Taichi turned around to find himself face to face with his new roommate.

"Er. Hi. I'm Yagami Taichi…" He began. Yamato gave a small smile.

"New huh?" Taichi nodded.

"Yeah. I'm new, just got here today."

"That Yagami Taichi is because all the new students got here today. I'm Ishida Yamato, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Taichi shook it warmly.

"Is my stuff going to be in my room?" Taichi asked as Yamato opened the door with his own key.

"I don't know, why don't you check." He said looking behind him. "I'll see-huh?" Yamato said as he walked into the room. He turned back to the door. "So your not just lost?" He asked Taichi, a confused expression on his face.

"Um, No." Taichi replied raising an eyebrow. "I got told this is my new room."

"Oh, do you not have a key yet?" Yamato asked.

"No. I have a key." Taichi held it up to show the blonde.

"Why didn't you let yourself in then?"

"I thought it was rude."

"Oh." There was silence for a few minutes. Yamato looked back at Taichi and laughed.

"What? What's funny?" He asked looking around at himself. Yamato laughed even harder. The sight of Taichi was just making him laugh so much. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

"It's nothing. Come in. This is your room too." Yamato said. He pointed to the bed with the two new suitcases piled next to it. Taichi smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he walked into the room. He put his stuff down on his bed and looked at the suitcases hoping they would unpack themselves. He was too tired right now. "So Yamato. What's it like here?" Taichi asked looking around the room. It was small and simple. The beds were large enough for three people let alone one. They each had a closet and a small cabnit. To the left of Yamato's bed was a door which Taichi assumed lead to the bathroom. It was so clean and so unlike Taichi.

"..but you get used to it." Yamato shrugged. "Hey Taichi, I'm sure it's been a long day for you. You better get some sleep." Yamato headed off into the bathroom.

Now he'd thought about it Taichi was very tired. He kicked off his shoes and rested his head against the headboard. He was asleep before Yamato returned to the bedroom.


	6. Let the Year Begin

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light**

Let the Year Begin

Yamato awoke a little after ten am. He looked over at the boy sleeping on the opposite bed. He chuckled to him self. Taichi was sprawled out all over the bed, mouth slightly open. 'He looked exhausted yesterday.' Yamato thought to himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. He got up and made his bed, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower.

It was such a wake up call to have the cold water blast into his face and trickle down his body. Just as he was waking up the water's temperature rose. He shut of the water and stepped out grabbing a towel. Stood there, bushy brown her and all, was a half naked Taichi staring.

"Ahhh! What are you doing? Get out!" Yamato screamed at the boy. Taichi stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before blushing and almost running out of the bathroom. Yamato flushed and wrapped the towel around his slender frame quickly drying himself off. Of all the time he'd spent here at the Manor, none of his roommates had ever walked in on him having a shower.

"Hey, uh, I'm really sorry about that." Taichi started as Yamato walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah." Yamato shrugged, turning away. He was still flustered.

"I guess I wasn't really fully awake." Yamato sighed and went over to the mirror to start on his hair. His locks were pure golden. Taichi stood up sighing and took his clothes and walked into the bathroom, this time shutting the door. Something Yamato had failed to do.

When Taichi had finished showering he walked out to find Yamato sitting on his bed reading a piece of paper.

"You should probably open up that envelope about now." He stated. Taichi walked over to his cabinet and picked up the envelope he had received last night. He opened it slowly and emptied its content on the bed. The first piece of paper was a letter welcoming him to the school. There was also a manual full of school rules. Next was some sort of option sheet which was to be handed in later that day to complete a class timetable.

Yamato walked over to Taichi and looked down at the option sheet.

"So we're in the same year huh?" Yamato said looking at his own option sheet.

"Pick what you're good at, trust me, it'll help you out a lot." He went back over to his bed and sat down, pen in hand, ticking the boxes of the classes he'd like to take. It was compulsory for the students to pick an English, Maths and Science. They could then pick a language, an art, a performing art, some form of humanities, a technology and a sport. They were then prompted to pick two extra curricular activities to be done outside classroom hours.

"What are you going to be taking?" Taichi asked, looking up at Yamato.

"You want to know all of what I'm taking?" He asked. Yamato was surprised by this comment. Not even his friends seemed bothered with what classes he took. They all just took them. They went, they learnt and then they passed their exams.

"Well, yeah, I'm new here. I'd like a familiar face in a few classes if I'm honest. Not that I have a problem with new people but…" Taichi looked back at the option sheet. He really didn't have a clue.

"Well, I'm going to be taking both English Language and Literature, Basic Mathematics, Biology, Fine Art, Music, Law, Cooking, Italian and err, I'm not really sure about the last one." Yamato lied. He knew perfectly well what he'd be taking, but if anyone found out his reputation as one of the school's 'cool kids' would be ruined.

"Oh right. So you say I should take the ones I know I'm good at. Well, I think that'd be English language, basic mathematics. Ha, I've never really like math!" Taichi said looking back at Yamato. He smiled.

"Nah, me either."

"So, a science? Probably biology too, maybe we'll get to dissect something!" Taichi said excitedly.

"That's really nasty Yagami. How could you think...actually, never mind." Yamato blushed. "Whatever." He said, as if trying to cover up a different side to him. Yamato couldn't help it, Taichi seemed to bring out his best side, and they'd only known each other a few hours. 'I need to keep my cool.'

"I think my weak point is Art, I like it but I just can't seem to ever get my ideas onto paper. Know what I mean?"

"No, not really. I've never had that problem." Taichi frowned and continued ticking off his options.

"So that'll be err Music I guess…" Taichi said looking back to his list. Yamato looked at the boy quickly, a little surprised.

"What do you play?"

"Soccer." Taichi replied carrying on with his list.

"No baka, I mean, what instrument."

"Oh." Taichi giggled at his own idiocy. "I don't." He smiled at the blonde who shook his head in response.

"You can't take music then." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you don't play anything." Yamato said looking at the brunette. He gave him one of those don't-push-me-I-know-more-than-you glares. Taichi frowned.

"So?"

"Argh!" Yamato cried. "How can you pass if you don't play?"

"I figure they'll give me something to do." He replied calmly. Yamato stood up and walked over to the boy. He was agitated by his logic, it made no sense!

"No, they won't." He said, trying his best to keep calm.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" He asked, looking up at Yamato, smiling again.

"I was just trying to tell you that!" He almost screamed.

"Well, I've changed it to Theatre now. Happy?" Taichi said, standing. Yamato was about the same height as him, maybe a little shorter and Taichi couldn't help looking in his eyes. They were the deepest, brightest blue he'd ever seen. There were so many shades seemed to swirl around in them. There was some sort of glint; it seemed as if he was hiding something. Not from Taichi, but from the world.

"Quit staring at me!" Yamato said threw gritted teeth. Someone Taichi had done had obviously annoyed him. Taichi shook his head and sat back down.

"Sorry." He said simply. Yamato looked at him, utterly surprised. Usually he'd have some one quivering in fear almost kissing his feet but not this boy, he was somehow different from the rest of them.

Yamato stood speechless for a few seconds before returning back to his own bed.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you what to pick." He said quietly. He then hit himself. He, Ishida Yamato had just apologised for something he hadn't actually done, but something he said. He wasn't usually one to back down on his own opinions even if it was something this petty. "Yagami, I'm going for a walk." He said, getting up off his bed and grabbing his key from the side.

"Okay, would you like some company?" Taichi asked. "I want to go meet up with some people, but I'm not entirely sure where they are." As he said this there was a knock on the door. Yamato opened it.

"Hey big brother, this is Koushiro. He said someone called Taichi was sharing with you? He's my roommate." Yamato looked over at Taichi.

"Yeah. I'm going for a walk." Yamato walked past the two boys at the door. "See you at lunch Takeru."

Taichi looked up as Koushiro walked through the door.

"Hello Taichi. The others didn't know how to find you. I'd like you to meet someone, Takeru Takashi." Koushiro said pointing at the boy next to him. Takeru smiled.

"Does your brother always have mood swings, or is it just because it's still morning?" Taichi asked. The boy was almost a spitting image of his brother, except maybe the height and build. Takeru was a little shorter and a little broader. His hair and eyes however, were almost identical to Yamato's. Takeru laughed.

"I see you've met my real big brother." He said smiling. "Haha, yeah. He can be pretty moody sometimes I guess. He's a good enough guy though." Taichi smiled.

"Yeah. So Koushiro, what have the girls planned for today?" Taichi looked at the red head.

"They've just gone to hand in their option sheets. Have you done yours?"

"Just finished."

"Well, Takeru and I were heading there next. To the reception desk I mean. Come with us?"

"Sure." Taichi got up from his bed and followed the two out of the room locking the door behind him. They walked down together talking about their first night at the Manor. Takeru was a lot warmer than his brother. He wasn't as quickly annoyed and he hadn't shown any sign of a mood swing so far. The only thing that bothered Taichi about Takeru Takashi was the way he had greeted Hikari.

"Have you met my sister yet?" Taichi asked the boy. "You're the same age as her." Takeru nodded.

"I met her at breakfast. She seems really nice, Mimi too." Takeru nodded.

"Yeah." Taichi looked at the boy as Hikari walked over. His cheeks seemed to fluster as Hikari approached them.

"Hey Takeru." She smiled. Takeru smiled back.

"Well, I better go and find my friends. Hey, Hikari, why don't you come too? It'll be good to meet a few new people. We're all around the same age so it'd probably make sense. They might be in your class." Hikari looked at her big brother for some sort of approval. He looked away and she frowned a little.

"Sure. It'll be nice. She you at lunch guys." She said as she walked off with Takeru whose hand was a little to close to hers for Taichi's liking. The rest of them handed in their forms and took a walk around the Manor grounds before heading into the dining room for lunch.

Hikari and Takeru were already there sitting around a table with a few others, both male and female. Taichi, Koushiro and Mimi all walked over and joined them

"Hey everybody." Hikari started as they approached they table. "This is my brother Taichi and my roommate Mimi." The people around the table greeted them.

"And this redhead is my new roommate Koushiro. He's pretty smart." Koushiro blushed at Takeru's compliment. "Let me introduce you to these guys." Takeru said, looking up at Taichi smiling. "The metal princess over there, that's Keirei." Takeru pointed to a girl across the table. She was reading some sort of book. She looked up at the mention of her name and smiled.

"Hi there." Taichi smiled back. It was obvious why she was called the metal princess with the amount of piercings on her face.

"Here to my left is Daisuke. He's our hot headed soccer champion." Takeru said whilst roughing up the boys hair.

"Watch it TS!" He said trying to get out of the boys grip but instead knocking himself of the chair completely. "Argh, every time!" He got up of the floor. "Ken switch places with Takashi here!" He said talking to the blue haired boy sitting across from him. He smiled. Takeru just rolled his eyes.

"Lastly we have our little Iori, Kendo Master."

"Hello." The youngest member smiled and went back to his meal. "Takeru, your brother." Iori pointed towards the entrance to the dining room.

"Yamato!" Takeru called. Yamato turned to the call and walked over to his brother.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late." He said smiling.

'Well he sure has cooled off.' Taichi thought to himself. Yamato pulled a chair from a nearby table.

"Keirei, have you eaten yet?" He asked her.

"Not yet, joining me?" She asked, putting her book down onto the table. Yamato stood and Keirei followed suit.

"Hey, Takeru?" Taichi asked as he watched the pair walk over to the food table. "What's the deal with those two?"

"Who?" Takeru asked breaking away from his conversation with Hikari.

"Yamato and Keirei?"

"Oh, well, Yamato and Keirei have been friends for a long time. She's the year above Yamato but they started on the same day. They've been friends ever since. They're pretty similar in personalities. Keirei seems to have a knack for getting Yamato to, I don't know; get on with things I guess." Takeru replied. He rose from the table and walked over to get himself some more food. The rest of them joined him.

The day passed quickly. The group spent most of the day together wondering around the school and familiarising themselves with the surroundings. A little after dinner the headmaster asked all students to report to the assembly room.

Another speech was given and the students received their yearly timetables. They were told to keep this handy at all times. Before long the group found themselves wondering back to their bedrooms.

Yamato was already lying on his bed when Taichi got there. He looked up as Taichi walked through the door.

"So, one more day till lessons then I guess?" Taichi said walking over to the blonde. He pulled out the chair from their computer desk and sat down. Yamato sighed.

"Something wrong?" Taichi asked.

"No."

"Oh." They sat there in silence for a few more seconds. "Can I see your timetable?"

"No." Yamato repeated.

"Why?"

"Because." Yamato tried to signal that this was the end of the conversation but Taichi wasn't having it.

"I only want to know if we're the same classes." Taichi stated holding his hands up defensively. Yamato turned over onto his stomach. Taichi sighed and walked over to his side of the room. He got onto his bed and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

'Why do I feel like this around him? It's not like he's anything special. It's like Keirei all over again.' Yamato sighed as he turned back around to face the ceiling. 'He'll start breaking me down bit by bit like she did. What if he laughs at me?' He looked over at the sleeping boy. 'No, I have to keep my guard up, no matter what it takes. Even If I do…' Yamato's thoughts carried him away into his dream world where nothing could hurt him because he was save there. He was away from pain, torment and all the other things he had had to come to terms with in reality. In his dream world people didn't fight him, they accepted him and he could be himself. He didn't have to put up his cool, hard guy act. He could play the sensitive musician that Keirei knew. If it wasn't for her, Yamato would probably be much worse than he already was. She was working on him, it'd taken him this long to get where he was know and she was proud of him. He was slowly but surly letting his guard down to the rest of his friends. Naturally of course it had become a little more forceful around the newer people but at least he wasn't afraid to smile anymore.

The next day passed much more slowly. The whole school was slowly swinging into place as students were getting ready to start lessons again. Everyone seemed pretty friendly, Taichi noticed as he asked for directions for the third time that afternoon. Everyone had agreed to split up and locate their classes so they'd know where to go first thing in the morning. Taichi had managed to find everything with the help of a few of the older students. It was funny that he hadn't seen many teachers apart from the headmaster and Mel.

The dining room was exceptionally loud that evening. The headmaster had come in half way through bringing a microphone with him. He stood at the end of the dining room behind a podium. The chatter quickly died down as he tapped the microphone to make sure it was working.

"Good evening Students. Everyone has seemed to settle in. I'd like to say, again, welcome to the new students here. Tonight is the last night of the summer. I suggest that you all get a good night's sleep and prepare yourselves for the morning. As usual room inspections will be at 8am. Teachers will be a little lenient tomorrow but please do not expect that on a regular basis. Lessons will commence at 9am sharp tomorrow morning. Thank you. Now, let a new and successful year here at the Manor begin!"


	7. What's So Bad About Dancing?

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light.**

What's so bad about dancing?

Taichi woke up a little after seven. Yamato had already showered and was dressed. He was busying himself with cleaning his side of the room before the inspection. He looked over at Taichi as he heard some sort of mumbling coming out of the covers.

Suddenly a ball of messy, bushy brown hair appeared from underneath the covers followed by neck; some shoulders a torso and finally a pair of thick, muscular legs.

"Morning." It grunted in the direction of Yamato. Yamato laughed out loud at the sight.

"You better go shower. Take your uniform too." Yamato gestured at the package on the floor next to Taichi's bed. Taichi picked it up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Clean the room when you get out!" Yamato called after him.

At precisely eight am there was a knock on the door. Both Taichi and Yamato were standing by there beds. Taichi wasn't exactly sure what this inspection was about. He copied Yamato's posture as a teacher opened the door and walked in. It was Mel.

"Morning boys, sleep well?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah thanks Mel. I'm so glad we've got your inspection this term." Yamato said, relaxing a little. Taichi also let his guard down a little. It was evident that Mel was popular amongst the students.

"Haha, Yamato. Keep sayin' things like that and people might start thinking I'm a softie."

"I know you better than that." He nodded.

"Of course you do. And this is…?" She asked, noting Taichi's presence in the room.

"Yagami Taichi. I'm new here."

"Ah yes. Well, welcome. Well boys, everything seems to be fine around here, why don't you both head down to breakfast. You've still got forty minutes until lesson time." Mel headed back out the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

"How come she's so popular around the students here?" Taichi asked looking at Yamato as they both began to head out the door.

"Well Taichi, she's done a lot for the students here. She's one of those teachers you just feel comfortable talking too." Taichi nodded and followed Yamato down to the dining room.

"Can I ask you something?" Taichi asked as they walked towards the breakfast buffet tabled. Yamato stopped in his pace and looked at Taichi, concern evident in his eyes. 'Oh please, please don't ask about me and why I'm here.' The blonde's right eye seemed to twitch for a few seconds until Taichi spoke again.

"How come you've never asked about why I'm here?" He asked nervously, not noticing Yamato's twitch.

"It's not my place to ask." Yamato shrugged, relief sweeping over him. The boys both picked up their breakfast and headed to the nearest table.

Before long the others had arrived and the group were sitting around the table chatting about there expectations for the day ahead.

"I'm really looking forward to starting photography." Said and enthusiastic Hikari.

"Yeah, me too. Looks like we're going to be in the same class Kari." Takeru glanced over at the girl and smiled. They briefly caught each others eyes before turning back to their timetables.

'If that guy makes one move to hurt my sister, it'll be the last thing he ever does.' Taichi thought to himself. He was frowning at his food.

"A happy Taichi doesn't frown at his food. What's wrong big brother?" Hikari said trying to catch Taichi's glance. He looked up at her and smiled before almost swallowing his plate whole. He looked at his watch, it was coming close to ten to nine and his class was at the very end of the classroom blocks.

"I better be going, guys, I'll speak to you soon." Taichi smiled as he stood.

"Wait Taichi, what class have you got?" Mimi asked looking up at the boy.

"Err, History." Taichi said looking at his timetable.

"Me too, I'll walk with you." Mimi said as she got up from the table. "Bye everyone." She smiled and walked off with Taichi. "So, tell me, how're things going?"

"Fine I guess. How're about you?" Taichi asked.

"No silly, I mean with Yama-chan?" Mimi giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Taichi looked at her, confused and intrigued.

"You know…" She urged. Taichi just chuckled at her.

"Don't be silly Mimi. There is nothing at all going on. I've only just met the guy."

"Do you like him?" Taichi paused. 'Do I like him? Sure, he's stunning but could I actually have feelings for him?'

"Honestly Mimi, I'm not sure. What about you and Koushiro?" Taichi asked raisin an eyebrow. The girl blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Oh look, it's our class." Mimi said relieved. Taichi smiled and shook his head.

"This isn't over Tachikawa!"

The two found a seat and waited for the class to begin.

Before long the group found themselves back together again for dinner. They were discussing their days when Taichi noticed his azure eyed angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, I'm off for a walk." Taichi got up and left quickly this time before anyone could stop him. He walked off out of the dining room and allowed his feet to walk in whichever direction they desired.

For the third time he found himself walking around the courtyard and on his third time he heard music. It sounded so peaceful so he decided to follow the sound. He walked around the classroom block and the music kept getting a little louder with each turn he made. Eventually, it led him right in front of the dance studio. Taichi went to the door and just as he was about to open it the music stopped. He waited for a few seconds before pulling the doors open and slipping inside.

Taichi walked over to the door and as he did the music started playing again, loud and clear. There were some muffled noises, someone was chanting in there.

"..Three, four, five, six, seven and turn, two, three…"

"Sounds like a rehearsal." Taichi said quietly to himself. He walked a little closer to the door. He could see the back of a teacher pacing the studio. She was focusing on someone yet Taichi couldn't quite see who. He crept forward a little closer. The door was feet, steps, inches away. Taichi peered inside and looked around. He'd finally found out why Yamato hadn't been at dinner. He was here, dancing. Taichi watched and he was amazed at what he saw. Yamato's movements were so graceful and so in time to the music. "So this is why he didn't want to say anything! He was embarrassed." Taichi chuckled to himself.

"…enough for today Ishida. Go get something to eat." The teacher had turned off the music. Taichi gulped. He needed to move, fast. He turned around and made his way out of the dance studio as quickly as he could. He didn't stop until he was round the corner to the classroom block. He saw Yamato open the door and walk out. He was heading straight for Taichi and he was smiling. 'He obviously enjoys it.' Taichi though. 'Ah, I better run.' Yamato was only a few metres away before Taichi moved again. He ran back around the classroom block and into the main building. Once he got inside he stopped running and walked towards the dining room.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Taichi said walking over to his friends. This time he noted Hikari and Takeru were missing from the table. "Where'd Hika go?"

"Library with Takeru. They already got set some photography work. I think they wanted a head start of something."

Taichi frowned. It wasn't that he disapproved of his sister in any sort of relationship. He was just overprotective, but he had his reasons. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Yamato. He was still smiling. Before he sat down with the others he went and grabbed his food and a bottle of water.

"Yamato boy, first trips up." Keirei said not looking up from her book.

"Oh, where to?"

"The city."

"Nowhere we haven't been before then." Yamato smirked. "Who's in?"

"Everyone." Keirei ended the conversation and carried on with her book. Koushiro and Mimi had been quietly talking together before getting up and leaving without a word.

"What was that about?" Daisuke asked, finishing his third helping of ice cream.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full Dai." Ken smirked "Can't you tell?"

"No." Daisuke carried on eating "Why don't you tell me Kenny boy." He smiled. Ken shook his head.

"They've gone to get themselves a place to talk without you Dai." Keirei said, still not looking up. She hardly ever made eye contact with anyone. It was like she didn't use her eyes. This discomforted Taichi a little.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I've got a bit of work I want to start on." Yamato walked up and out of the dining room. Ken, Daisuke and Iori followed shortly after. Keirei put her book down at the table and for the second time since they'd met looked straight into Taichi's eyes.

"You've found out, haven't you?" It was more of a statement than a question yet it still confused Taichi.

"Excuse me?"

"About Yamato, about what he does." She sat back in her seat but all the time keeping her eyes on Taichi.

"What he does?"

"You went to the studio didn't you?" She sighed. Another statement. Taichi nodded. "I thought so. He's good isn't he?" Taichi shook his head; the girl was actually making conversation. He wasn't used to hearing her speak, especially not to him.

"Yeah. Yeah he's real good." He said. She wasn't so bad after all.

"Listen, keep watching him if you want, but if he catches you, run." She got up and headed out of the dining room. Taichi sat alone for a few seconds, trying to piece together his thoughts.

By the time Taichi had returned to his room Yamato was already fast asleep. Taichi smiled and headed into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror but looking back at him was not the young Taichi Yagami he was used to seeing. Instead looked a guy who'd experienced more pain and torment than any other kid he knew, or at least thought so.

"I guess I'm never going to get over this." Taichi said to himself, splashing some cold water onto his face.

"Over what?" Taichi jumped, hitting his head on the medicine cabinet as he did so. Yamato couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry." He said after seeing the look on Taichi's face. He stopped laughing and walked over to the boy and looked straight in his eyes. "What's wrong Taichi?"

And right there in front of one of the 'coolest' guys in the school Taichi Yagami broke down and cried. It was as if everything had just hit him, the money, his parents, Aiko…everything. Taichi slid down to the floor and Yamato sat by his side, his arm around the other boys shoulders and he listened to everything Taichi had to say and all he could do was sit there.

The boys fell asleep there in the bathroom that night, Yamato's arm still casually draped around Taichi. At 6.15 an alarm went off that woke them both. Blushing Yamato removed his arm and went out to turn the alarm off. They both took there turns in using the bathroom and cleaned up the little mess they had made, got their books together and headed down for breakfast.

They didn't speak to the others about what had happened; in fact they sat through the whole meal without talking to anyone. By eight forty five they had left to get to their lessons.

The end of the day couldn't come quickly enough. Taichi didn't even bother going to dinner, he headed straight for the dance studio and watched Yamato. It was an escape for him and it stopped him thinking about all the terrible things that had happened over the summer. Taichi was always quick to leave a few minutes before each session so he could get back to the dining room before Yamato.

Two weeks had passes since Taichi had confessed everything to Yamato. During these two weeks Taichi had not failed to miss one of Yamato's performances. In fact that's exactly wear Taichi stood now thinking about that night two weeks ago. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the music had stopped, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching but he snapped right back out of it when he was face to face with a bright red Yamato.

The next few seconds were a blur, literally, as Yamato ran off at high speed out of the dance studio and towards the living quarters of the Manor. Taichi could still see the boys face, full of hurt, betrayal almost and this confused him, because Taichi had done nothing wrong. He shook it out of him and followed Yamato back to their room.

The room had been left open slightly and there was Yamato, his hands covering his face, sitting on the end of the bed. Taichi walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry." Taichi muttered at the blonde.

"How could you follow me?" Yamato demanded. His cheeks were red but Taichi wasn't sure whether that was because he had been crying or because he was angry.

"I didn't follow you." Taichi said matter-of-factly. "I heard music, I was curious." Yamato looked up at him.

"You shouldn't have stayed. Its something I didn't want you knowing!" Yamato said quietly. He was trembling a little.

"Why not?" Taichi asked, a little offended. 'What's so bad about me knowing.'

"Because…because I'm ashamed of it." He cried, flipping himself over to his stomach and burying his head in the pillow.

"Why, what's so bad about dancing?" Taichi asked. Yamato didn't reply. Taichi shook his head and walked towards the bathroom. He turned to look at Yamato.

"I thought you were beautiful, Yama." He said softly. Then closed the door and turned on the shower.

Yamato sighed. He turned to the now closed bathroom door and smiled.

"He thought I was good?" Yamato sighed again and undressed himself. He got into bed and slept soundly through to the next morning.


	8. Into the City

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light.**

Into the City.

The first term had gone surprisingly well for Taichi and Hikari and the Manor. They'd both made a group of great friends and managed to still keep in touch with Sora and the rest of the guys from Japan.

Taichi had carried on watching Yamato dance, this time with his permission. Keirei even came along sometimes, book in hand and together they sat in silence as they watched Yamato dance.

Taichi watched him in awe. He had never thought that this moody, problematic teenager had the grace and sensitivity to perform something so moving and so graceful. It was breathtaking. Every flex, every move was made to the point of precise accuracy. The steps, the turns and even the odd stumble in his steps looked as if they had been thought out very carefully.

It had taken Yamato a while to get used to people watching him. At first the teacher, whose name Taichi still didn't know, would get wary of the way Yamato was dancing. She kept saying how Taichi and Keirei were making him unfocused but as the weeks went on the teacher was silently thanking Taichi for coming to watch. Something about this new comer had affected Yamato more than even he himself had realised.

"That was, wow." Taichi said as they walked out of the dance studio together. Keirei had decided to study that evening and said she would meet them at dinner. Yamato grinned.

"That never gets old." Taichi laughed and playfully punched the blonde in the arm. "That either." He smirked at the brunette. They both laughed and carried on walking towards the dining room. Just as the walked past the computer suite they heard giggling.

"Who's that?" Taichi asked. Yamato shrugged. Taichi walked towards the door of the suite and looked inside. "Can't see anyone." He slowly pushed the door open. Yamato followed Taichi inside. They heard a few short gasps and a female voice whisper something that sounded remotely like "…hide!" The boys followed the direction of the voices.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Yamato said as he turned on of the corners into the second room of the computer room. In the corner he was the flash of a hand pick up something small from the floor. He walked over to where he saw the movement. "Taichi, come see this." He called looking down at the couple. They were giggling as Taichi walked over.

"Hikari?" Taichi exclaimed looking down at his blushing sister. Sat next to her was a blonde, breathless and blushing Takeru Takashi. Yamato burst into laughter at the pair. Taichi looked at Yamato then back at his sister.

"Hey Otouto." She said. The laughter was still thick on her voice. "Shall we walk with you to dinner?" She asked sweetly. Taichi shook his head and smiled then turned around and started making his way out of the computer room, Yamato close behind him and their siblings walked together looking as if they'd just got caught.

"What where you doing?" Taichi asked as they got outside the computer suite. The two of them giggled again and started walking ahead.

"See you at dinner." Hikari shouted before running off towards the dining room. Taichi shook his head. Yamato laughed.

"So when's this trip to the city?" Taichi asked changing the subject before Yamato had a chance to make fun. Yamato got the hint.

"It's Tuesday."

"Everyone going?"

"As far as I know." Taichi nodded. They walked back towards the dining room quietly.

"Hey guys, Mimi has this great idea about next weeks shopping trip." Hikari said after the two boys sat down with their food.

"Oh Hikari, it's really only a suggestion and besides I'm not sure whether it'd work out or not, considering Iori can't go and Keirei-"

"I'm not going either."

"What? Why?" Yamato starred at Keirei for a few seconds. She looked up from her book and starred right back. He nodded and then sighed. It was as if they could read each others minds. "What was your idea Mimi?" He prompted her to go on. Mimi looked at Keirei and frowned. She'd gone back to reading.

"Well, as I was saying, if you're sure Keirei?" Mimi turned to the girl and waited no a response. Instead Keirei looked at her and forced a smile, stood up and walked out of the dining room. Yamato instantly followed her. Mimi sighed. "Should I go on?" Mimi asked looking at everyone in turn. Hikari nodded. "Well, as we're not sure whether we'll be able to go on the next trip I thought it would be a good idea if we got each others Christmas presents." She said simply.

"And I thought, we could go out in pairs then meet back up near the end of the day and grab some pizza together or something."

"You know what I'm really missing? Some good old chocolate rice balls!" Mimi squealed. "How about we try and find a Sushi bar or something? I don't know about you guys but I am feeling a little homesick." Everyone was quiet for a few moments. None of them had really had a chance to think about home, they'd been too busy. The Manor had did its best to try and provide the students with meals from all over the world but nevertheless it had been a while since the students had had something they were used to having at meal times. Everyone agreed.

"So, shall we organise the pairs now?" Taichi suggested.

"Well, how about Hikari and Takeru, You and Yamato, Koushiro and I…" Mimi giggled and looked at the red head stood next to her. He was blushing. "…err Daisuke and Ken. I think that's everyone?"

"Yeah that does sound like a good idea."

"So big brother, how've you found lessons so far?" Hikari turned to her brother, smiling.

"Well, soccer has been going great! Daisuke and I got picked for the Manor's team. Of course the matches don't start until after next term. Other than that the lessons have been…you know…alright. What about you Hika?"

"I'm enjoying photography a lot."

"Well you should be, you're really good at it Hikari." Takeru said fondly. Hikari blushed then gave the blonde a small sweet smile.

"Hey everyone. It's almost eight. Tonight's assembly will be starting in approximately seven minutes. Should we make our way over?" Koushiro asked, finishing his meal.

"Yeah, let's get going." Taichi stood and the group walked out together.

Once they were inside the assembly hall Taichi looked everywhere for the sight of his roommate. There was a minute left before the doors closed when Yamato finally appeared. Keirei wasn't by his side, Keirei wasn't there. Taichi had a strange feeling that he was going to actually get something out of Yamato.

Since Taichi had spilled his heart out Yamato had hardly shown any more sensitivity to anybody except when he was dancing. The two had grown closer, no doubt, but Yamato had a lot of barriers around him. Inside, he was actually more vulnerable than Taichi could ever imagine.

"Hey what took you so long?" Taichi looked up at the boy and smiled as he sat down.

"It's nothing." He said. Taichi took the hint and turned to the stage. Yamato looked at him in disbelief. "What, you're actually believing me?"

"Nope, but I figure that your not going to tell me here so I'll just have to wait." Taichi smiled sweetly. Yamato shook his head.

"Good evening students!" The headmaster began as he stepped up onto the stage. "I hope you've all enjoyed this first term at the Manor. I feel it's been a strong seven weeks. You will be receiving your term reports tomorrow. Now, I hope that everyone who's going into the city next Tuesday is excited. For the students who have been before I apologise as you are about to receive the same talk again that you get before every trip." The headmaster paused and smiled at his students sitting in front of him.

"Now, the coaches will be leaving at eleven am. Breakfast will begin at the usual time. It's an hour ride into the city and the coaches will be leaving back to the Manor at eight-thirty pm. If you happen to accidentally 'miss' the coach back, there is a bus service at nine-thirty pm. It's a little longer than the coach and you'll have to pay for it yourselves. We insist that only the older students use this route home and please be aware that the Manor will want a reasonably good excuse as to why you missed the coach." He paused again.

"The rules are simple. You are not to wonder the city alone; you must remain in a group of two or more people at all times. You will not be under supervision whilst in the city however a group of the Manors teachers will be at the Café Moorée. If anything is to happen to a student then please let one of the teachers know. Other than that enjoy, yourselves. The weather is still warm, even in October so if it is a hot day, please drink plenty of water and don't stay out in the sun too long. Now, onto the terms achievement awards…"

Several students accepted awards from the headmaster and there were more announcements about the next term. Students had a week away from classes and instead lesson time would be filled with optional activities for the students. People who had chosen music and theatre as an option were required for two hours everyday throughout the next week. There was a winter ball at the end of the next term which the music and drama students were going to be performing in. Then the headmaster gave notice that anyone wishing to be on the committee of the winter ball was to attend the meeting Saturday afternoon. With that the students left the assembly room and made their way up to their bedrooms.

Yamato had ran off as soon as the headmaster had dismissed them. Taichi had assumed he'd gone back to Keirei.

It was nearing midnight before Yamato came back to their room but Taichi was still awake, waiting for him. He walked him. His eyes were red and he looked as if he'd been crying. 'I wonder what's happened…' Taichi thought as he watched the boy make his way over to his own bed.

"Yamato?" No reply. He walked over and sat down at the edge of the blondes bed. "So, you okay?" Yamato turned to face him. He was defiantly not okay. He sighed.

"No." Then looked down at his hands. 'Why do I feel like this? This is none of my business.' Taichi sighed. 'Why do I want to comfort him so bad? Oh, because we're friends.' '_…but you wish it was more'_ said a voice inside Taichi's head. It was barely audible but it hit Taichi hard. Did he want more than friendship from the boy that sat down by his side? He wasn't sure anymore. He'd never denied that he hadn't found the boy attractive but he wasn't expecting to actually begin to like him. Why would he? Yamato kept himself to himself, he was quiet and sensitive yet he hid it. The fact was, this was what made him who he was and he was so unlike Taichi. 'Argh, what am I saying? I can't even begin to start wanting any other relationship than the one we have.'

Yamato's action surprised Taichi. He didn't expect the blonde to move his hand onto his. He also froze at the boy's cold touch on the palm of his hand. For a few seconds he didn't move, he didn't want to spoil this small moment. But it felt so significant to him, finally the boy was letting his guard down little by little around Taichi. Just as Yamato opened his mouth Taichi looked at him and his next action surprised him.

"Don't start now. I can tell your not ready." Yamato stared, mouth open and nodded. He couldn't believe what Taichi had said, was he really that easy to read? He looked down at his hand that was still holding Taichi's and pulled away. He blushed.

"Thank you."

"Now, as you left us during dinner-"

"Sorry-"

"No. There's nothing to be sorry for, you were comforting a friend. I don't know why and I don't know why she was upset or what's happened but I do know I would've done the same thing, and I certainly wouldn't apologise afterwards. Now, about Mimi's plan…" The boys spend a good part of the early hours talking about Mimi's plan, gift idea's and what they thought of their younger siblings new found 'relationship'.

"Ah, so you chose the traditional 'big brother' role?" Yamato asked raising an eyebrow at Taichi.

"What's so wrong with that?" He asked holding his hands up in defense.

"Nothing, listen, we better get some sleep, or we're never going to wake up." Taichi nodded sleepily and walked over to his own bed. He hadn't realised how tired he was. They didn't wake until a little after lunch.

Hikari was making her way over to the upper Manor meeting room. She'd been told to go there as she was interested in becoming a part of the winter ball committee.

"Hey, Kar, where are you heading?" Called a voice behind her. She turned only to see a blonde haired boy jogging up towards her. She smiled.

"Hey Takeru." He smiled back. "I'm off to the meeting room. I want to offer to take photo's at the winter ball." She said. Takeru began walking with her.

"Ah that sounds like fun, I think you'd be good at it. Yamato's band are playing."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Hikari loved live music, but her parents had never let her go.

"Yeah, they play every year. They're really good!" Takeru replied. "Maybe you should get a few shots of them, you could become the bands professional photographer, you'd be famous." Hikari giggled.

"Hey Takeru." She began, her tone becoming much more serious, a little shaky even. "How come you're here?" She asked looking at the boy. His face fell, but he changed it almost instantly.

"Well…" He paused. "I'm not here for the same reason as Yamato. We're only half brothers you see." Hikari nodded. "My mother divorced Yamato's dad when I was about three, we never got to spend any time together, I mean I only started here myself last year, we hadn't seen each other in ten years, it was a pretty odd experience. Still, my mother had an affair when she was with Yamato's dad, that's why we're only half brothers. When he found out he-he-he beat her to death…I then got sent to live with my real father, and he took care of me up until last year. Yamato's dad doesn't run a very pleasant career path you see, but I don't want to go into that." Hikari stood still, horrified. 'How could someone beat someone to death? Why?' She thought to herself. Without realising she'd dropped all her stuff.

"I'm s-so sorry Takeru." She whispered. He just nodded.

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago now." He smiled. "Of course, I miss my mother, but I never really saw much of her anyway. She drunk a lot…" He looked down at his feet. "Would you like me to walk you the rest of the way?" He asked, looking back at Hikari. She'd suddenly lost all interest in helping with the ball. She just stared.

Takeru was a tall boy for his age, and he had an athletic figure. He was finely built. Hikari looked around for the nearest empty room. She pulled Takeru along with her and she shut the door behind her. He stood there, next to a table at the front of the room. She walked over to him. He smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. "No?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She was next to him, looking up at his face. She raised her hand to his head and slowly traced her fingertips down to his jawline. He blushed at the closesness of the two yet didn't pull away. He looked down at her, into her eyes. She was a beautiful young girl and she was so full of life. He'd known what'd happened to her parents and after he'd found out he had a strong urge to protect her. They carried on looking in each others eyes.

He raised his own hand to her head and gently tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She blushed herself and slowly moved her foot as if to take a step back but he stopped her. He'd moved his hand down to her waist. She hadn't flinched, but she'd stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hikari." He whispered. "I…" He was cut off as her lips gently pressed against his. It was only for a few seconds but it took his breath away all the same. She'd just kissed him. An amazing girl who he'd got so close to within the last few weeks had just kissed him.

"You're my best friend here." She whispered backing away from the blonde. He looked at her as she walked away. "I'm going to be late." And with that she turned and ran back out the door and turned to make her way up to the Manor meeting room.

"..best friend?" He sighed. "Then what was that?" He shook his head and looked down before leaving the room himself. On his way back to his room he saw Mimi and Koushiro. They were a little ahead of him talking. He turned around and found the longest route up to his room. He didn't bother going down to dinner that night.

The group, minus Takeru and Keirei, were sat around their usual table eating and talking.

"Has anyone seen Takeru?" Hikari wondered as she finished her meal.

"He's up in his room." Koushiro said, standing to go and help himself to seconds.

"Thanks." She herself stood up and made her way to Takeru and Koushiro's room. The boys sleeping quarters were above the girls. Mimi and Hikari had often made jokes with the other 'girlfriends' they had about the smell of boys rising. Hikari laughed to herself at the thought. She knew were Takeru's room was, her and Mimi had often snuck upstairs after lights out to talk with them. They'd never got caught but anytime the boys came down to them it was a different story.

She stood in front of the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Takeru called. She opened the door and walked in. Takeru was sat on his bed, he looked at her. "Oh, Hi Hikari."

"What's wrong? Were you not hungry?" She asked sitting down next to him. He shook his head.

"No, it's not that." He said sadly.

"Oh." She said. There was a few moments of silence between them. She almost got up to leave.

"Wait." He said. He stood up and walked up to her, taking her swiftly into his arms and kissed her. This time the kiss was deeper and Takeru poured as much of his soul into it as he could. When they stop Hikari's face was flustered, yet she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad that you feel the same way." She whispered.

The trip couldn't come soon enough. Everyone was excited and ready to go on the biggest shopping trip they had had in a long time. Taichi couldn't help feeling sorry for the guys who'd paired off with Hikari and Mimi.

"Hey Takeru, good luck! Hikari can be a bit of a handful when she shops." Taichi laughed. Takeru smiled.

"Trust me, the pity is with you my friend. You've obviously never shopped with Yamato." Taichi looked at him.

"Seriously?" Takeru nodded. Taichi gulped and made his way onto the coach.

They were in the city in no time.

"So, we'll meet you at 6, outside the pizza place?" Mimi shouted as she began walking off with Koushiro. Everyone went their separate ways to look for presents and new clothes. Before they left Takeru dropped Taichi with a useful hint.

"It's his birthday on 31st." Taichi smiled.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Takeru shrugged.

"He doesn't like people making a big deal out of it." Takeru said before being dragged into a camera store by Hikari. Taichi jogged up to Yamato who was waiting for a bench.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Taichi answered truthfully.

"What's he told you?" Yamato laughed. Taichi smiled. Yamato seemed a little more relaxed out side the Manor.

For Taichi, six o'clock couldn't come soon enough. He was not only carrying his own bags but a few of Yamato's too. Not only was the boy wealthy, he was a spendthrift when he was let loose.

They met the others at six outside a large pizza parlor. Once inside the showed each other a few of the things they'd bought and spoke about all the strange things they'd seen in town.

"Looks like the annual fare has come to town." Yamato said to Daisuke. He nodded.

"Maybe they'll let us go, it won't be set up until the end of the week." Daisuke said as he stuffed another slice of pizza into his mouth. Yamato laughed at the sight.

"Dai, they never let us out for the fare." Ken said smiling. One thing Taichi had noticed about Ken was that he never seemed to eat much.

"You say 'let us out' as if we're criminals." They all laughed accept Yamato. He just gave a small smile and carried on picking at his third slice of pizza.

The trip ended too soon and the group made themselves back to the coach station to get back to the Manor. No one really needed to stay any later than they had already. It marked an end to a good first term but it certainly didn't prepare them for what was about to happen…

**AN:** _I'd like to take this time to quickly say thank you to all that's been reading so far. I've never had so much passion in writing a story, and I can assure you I hardly ever update as quickly as I have been. I really need to know what you think though, I haven't reciceved that many reviews so far and it's just wondering whether you were enjoying it?_

_What do you want to see happen next?_

_Any guesses to who the person is that assassinated they Yagami's parents?_

_Want a little more Taito fluff?_


	9. Five, Six, Seven, Eight

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light**

Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Who do we Appreciate!

The term started with a friendly inter-year soccer tournament. There were eight teams altogether and the tournament took part over two days. Groups of girls formed in each year to support there team mates. Taichi and Ken happened to be on the same team. They made there way to the final which just so happened to be Daisuke's team.

"…and there's just twelve seconds left. Yagami has the ball, passed to Ichijoji…and Motiyama takes possession, passes it to George, Yagami intercepts, he shoots…he scores!" Everyone cheered. "There winners are the stripes at 2-1. Congratulations!" Hikari ran over to her brother squealing. She almost gave him a hug, but stopped herself to prevent getting sweaty.

"Well done Taichi! You played so well!" She said smiling. Takeru came up behind here.

"Yeah, you were really great!" Daisuke ran over to the guys.

"Hey Taichi, great game!" He said shaking his hand. Then walked over to Ken and they walked off to the showers together.

"Well, someone certainly stole all the limelight!" Smirked Yamato as he walked down to greet his friend. "Ugh, and you stink. Don't think you're coming back to our room until you've showered!" He shouted back over his shoulder. Taichi laughed.

"You say that as if we're lovers!" He shouted back at Yamato's retreating figure then turned in the opposite direction and jogged towards the showers.


	10. The Blonde Spills All

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light**

The Blonde Spills All

_(Yamato's p.o.v)_

_I was just lying there, in my bed. I could hear Taichi snoring from the other side of the room. 'Honestly' I thought to myself 'How do I sleep at night with that?' I got myself up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. It was cool and refreshing. I could still here the snoring._

_My thoughts went back to dinner just before the week off. Just before the trip. Keirei. She hadn't been around, and I was the one who knew why. The others didn't, but they hadn't asked about her yet. They didn't know she'd left the Manor. Only I knew, and I wish she hadn't._

_My mind took me back to when I first met Keirei. I had just turned nine. It was our first year at the Manor, she was older than me. I got sick on the way there, sick from thinking about my father's latest 'job'. I hated his work. She took care of me. She didn't have much interest in anyone else. She made a few friends, but she took care of me. We stuck together, Inseparable, except during lesson times. _

_She had to move to the Manor because of her father too. That was the first thing I learnt about her. The first thing we had in common. We disliked our fathers and hated what they did. Of course, my father never laid a finger on me. Keirei, well, he's the reason she's so distant from everyone. The police finally caught him and Keirei was sent to live with an aunt of hers. Trouble was, the aunt was very much her fathers sister and was determined to get him out of jail. Keirei begged for years to be sent away. She finally proved the beatings from her aunt and paid herself to get here. She's had to leave here now though. Her father's out of jail because his sentence ended. Keirei received a letter from him not so long ago. She showed me the letter that night after the assembly._

_Keirei,_

_Did you think I wouldn't find you hiding? Coward. I'll be there soon enough; I'll be there to get you back. And you'll take you punishment for sending Aunt Ai to the police, and I'll enjoy it. I'll enjoy it like I used too._

_Your Father._

_He left no sign of an address, just those few short sentences. Keirei had run from the Manor the day of the trip. She'd packed a few belongings and just not returned. The teachers were going frantic, they'd asked me and eventually, I'd shown them the letter. Keirei told me too, but not until she'd left. And I didn't until I was sure she'd been gone a few days. Of course, the Manor didn't notice until Keirei hadn't come to lessons and she hadn't seen the nurse. Now, I'm just waiting. She said she'd write to me when she was far away. I just hope she's safe. The snoring had stopped but I'd been lost in thought, when I heard his voice I almost jumped out of my skin._

"_Yamato?" He asked. I turned to look at him. His hair was everywhere, his voice croaky. "You okay?" He asked, blinking from the light of the bathroom. I nodded and tried to walk past him. _

"_Look, I stopped you the other night from spilling you heart out. But please, what's wrong?" I stared at him. 'Should I tell him?' I thought. But my mouth had already opened and the words were spilling out, just as freely as blood oozes from an open wound. _

"…_so now, she's left. She's not coming back." I whispered as a single salty tear flew down my cheek. Taichi just looked at me, his eyes were full of sympathy. I was slowly breaking down and adjusting to him. Now Keirei had left, he was the best friend I had. Of course, I was close to Takeru but he was my brother, this was, different. There was only one time I'd ever felt like this, and that was with Keirei. I told her, I told her how I'd liked her instantly and how over the years I'd slowly fallen in love with her. She told me she wasn't interested. She told me bluntly that she wasn't the one for me. And as much as I was heartbroken, I was relieved. Believe me that feeling just left me confused. I'd never looked at another girl other than her, or guy for that matter until now._

_There was a perfectly good catch standing in front of me saying words of encouragement and for once I realised I wasn't listening. I was focusing on the little things, the way his mouth moved when he spoke, the way his eye twitched every time he pronounced the letter 's' and the way he was constantly using his hands to get his point across. He was a great looking guy…and even though I was still confused as to who I was, I found him extremely attractive. In fact, I found him perfect boyfriend material._

**AN:_ Please don't think my chapter's are getting shorter. The next one is much longer than the previous two but I needed to add a little information just to help you understand Yama a little more. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, it means so much to me. And wow, third update in a day!_**

_**What do you think is going next?**_

_**What kind of performance would you like to see at the winter ball?**_

_**Do you think Keirei will come back, or that her father knows about her friendship with Yama?**_

_**Review please!**_


	11. Just One More Week

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light**

Just One More Week.

The theatre and music students had all auditioned for the performance that was taking place before the winter ball. After the performance students were to take a little time to get ready for the ball. Yamato's band had agreed to provide musical entertainment for the last hour of the ball.

Taichi, Hikari, Takeru and Ken were all theatre students. Whilst the soccer matches were being played the senior theatre students, teachers and stage crew had decided on a full cast and posted it on the bulletin board near the reception crew.

"Hey Taichi, they listed the cast while you were playing." Hikari said as she sat down to dinner.

"Oh yeah? Get any good parts?" He asked, not looking up from his meal.

"Actually, you got one of the lead roles. You'll have to give up a lot of your free time to practise though. I mean, it's a pretty big performace."

"Me? A lead? I was asking about you for one thing. What's the play?" Taichi asked. Even the shock of getting a lead role wouldn't take his attention from his food.

"How could you forget big brother? It's 'A Midsummer Nights Dream'. And I just so happen to have gotten the role of Hernia. You, dear brother, will be playing Demertris-"

"Wait, isn't he like obsessed with Herwhatsherface?"

"Well, yeah, but she goes off with another guy, she's not interested in Demetris."

"That's okay then." Taichi nodded. "Who got the guy you're supposed to be in love with?" Hikari blushed.

"Actually, Takeru is." She smiled. That was when the boy raised his gaze from his food. He looked at Takeru and forced a half-smile.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Taichi and the others were busy with the play, Yamato was tied up with his band, Daisuke and Ken were busy with Soccer as they had both made the Manor team and were going off to play nearby schools. This left Mimi and Koushiro at dinner by themselves before the rest of the group came to join them at dinner.

"Hey 'Shiro!" Mimi said as she approached from the table. He looked from the book he was scibbling in and smiled. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He'd tried over the last few weeks to tell her he liked her but everytime he tried some other guy came along and started flirting with her. He'd decided to give up, even though it was so difficult. He got that small pang of jealousy everytime Mimi was with another guy, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I've been thinking…" She started. Koushiro put his pen down and looked back up at her, into her eyes. She had beautiful eyes, the were hazel with the finest touch of red around the edges. They matched her hair perfectly. "…me."

"Sorry Mimi, I didn't quite catch that." Koushiro said shaking himself out of his day dream. He looked up at her. 'Now is the time.' He thought to himself.

"Oh." She said. She looked down at her plate full of food. She seemed disapointed.

"Mimi, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now." Koushiro said, looking away. 'No. Eye contact, that's the key. Eye contact.' He looked back at her and blushed. Her eyes were focused on him. "I was wondering, maybe, if you'd like to, I know its not for a while but-"

"It's not like you to not know what you're saying." Mimi smiled.

"Heh, well, would you like to go to the winter ball with me?" He asked, looking straight at her. At first, Mimi was shocked, but she smiled.

"That is what I just asked you, silly." She giggled. Koushiro blushed.

"I apologise."

"I will." Koushiro smiled. He looked at the girl next to him smiling back with every feature. She was beautiful and he was falling in love.

Hikari was sitting on the steps of the stage. She had a notebook in one hand and her script in the other. The rest of the cast had left for dinner but she felt at peace just sitting there thinking. Quietly, footsteps approached her from behind. Takeru sat down beside her.

"How're you coping? Hard work isn't it?" He said putting his own script next to him.

"I guess, but I'm enjoying it." Hikari turned her head to the boy sitting next to her. He smiled.

"Me too." They sat together in silence for a few moments before Takeru wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I was wondering if you had someone to accompany you to the ball?"

"Accompany me? Since when were you all posh?" She asked, tilting her head to look into his eyes.

"Since that sounded like a good thing to ask." She giggled.

"I haven't, how about you?"

"Oh yeah, the girls are just lining up after me! Look, there's some of my dates now!" Takeru pointed to a group of the stage crew girls who were arguing with the director. Hikari poked her tongue out. "I lied." He said simply.

"I know."

"Well, would you like to go with me?" Takeru asked, looking down at the girl laying on his shoulder.

"Well, that depends."

"On what? I'm I really that bad?" He asked, holding his hands up. Hikari stood up and started walking down the steps. On the last one she turned.

"You'll have to ask my brother." She walked away, out of the theatre. Takeru's gaze followed her out of the door and he sighed.

"Look's like I'm going to have to speak to Taichi." He sighed again, picked up his script, and made his own way out of the theatre.

Before long the group were sat around the dinner table together, something they hadn't done in a while. The next trip to the city was in less than a week and the girls were excited about having the chance to go and buy a brand new dress.

"I'm sure you could help Yamato here find a lovely dress." Taichi laughed. The blonde frowned.

"At least, with my hair, I'd look good wearing a dress." Yamato leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his neck. "In fact, I think I'd like to see the day that you ever look better than me in casual clothes." The others looked at Taichi and laughed.

"Oh come on, it's true Taichi. He does dress better than you." Smiled Daisuke. Taichi pouted.

"That's not fair. He spends hours getting ready 'casually' as he says." Yamato smirked.

"Hey, I can't help it if I take pride in how I look!"

"It's not pride Ishida, it's called being V A I N."

"Wow, Yagami. That's a big word for you, and you spelt it. Well done." Yamato smirked. Taichi glared at him. The others laughed again.

"Well, Ishida, as this is never going to be put to the test I suggest we stop talking about it." Taichi said, eating the last of his meal.

"How do you know it wont be put to the test?" Yamato asked, leaning folding. Taichi looked at him, stood and rested the palms of his hands on the table.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you go to the Ball with me." Yamato said, but it wasn't really what he meant to say, he blushed and quickly got up to leave. Taichi sat back down smiling. 'So, what does this mean' He thought to himself.

He waited for the others to finish their meals and walked back to the living quarters with them. He figured this way would give Yamato a little time to think about what he'd said at dinner. Of course, Taichi didn't want him to change his mind.

He walked into his room and sat down on his bed. Yamato wasn't there yet. 'He's probably with his band or something.' He went into the bathroom and started running himself a shower before changing his mind and running a bath instead. Sometimes, he found baths much more relaxing than showers.

Just as he was drying himself he heard a key turn in the door and Yamato walked in. Taichi tied the towel around his waist they didn't speak as they walked past each other. Taichi went back to his bed and started reading a few lines from his script. He'd been good at learning his lines, which surprised him as he usually had a really bad memory. This time he was aiming to impress a certain blonde. He had worked out that if Yamato was able to impress Taichi as much as he did with his dancing then Taichi wanted to do the same and impress Yamato with his acting.

Yamato came out of the bathroom and sat on his own bed. Taichi looked up from his script, the boy was looking at him.

"You know at dinner-" Taichi began but Yamato cut him off.

"Yes, I actually asked you, but neither of us have to wear a dress." He blushed and brought his legs up on the bed. He gently took his guitar case off the bed and put it down on the floor. Taichi stared at him for a few seconds.

"I was looking forward to seeing you in a dress." Taichi pouted. Yamato laughed and got into his bed.

"Good night Taichi." He turned off his lamp, signalling he would ignore anymore comments the brunette wanted to make. Taichi laughed to himself and went back to his lines.

The day that the group were going to be back in the city approached quickly. There were two weeks left of the term before the winter ball and the excitement was evident inside the Manor. The new students had something they probably hadn't done before and the older students had a chance to get out of lessons and do something they enjoyed. Most lead theatre students had been excused from some of their lessons. They were told they still needed to catch up on the work, however, which none of them seemed to have a problem with.

Everyone was ready and waiting to go. At 11 am eight double decker coaches pulled into the Manor's drive. This particular trip was spread over three days. Anyone who wanted to go into the city could to buy whatever they needed, but students were only allowed into the city once, for four hours.

Hikari and Mimi were stood with the girls they had met during the time at the Manor. Taichi had met them a few times but never really bothered to have any conversation with them, which wasn't usually like him. He'd been so busy with trying to maintain a C average in his class work and learn his lines. He still managed to eat as much as possible during meal times, however.

The boys had decided that four hours was plenty of time to shop for there tuxedo's and eat a decent lunch. All except Yamato. He was sat next to Taichi, who could tell something was bugging him.

"You know, when you share a room with someone you get to learn all there little habits." He said turning to the blonde next to him. Yamato was staring out of the window. "You've either not slept at all last night, or you've got so much caffeine in your system you're about to go crazy." Yamato nodded and started looking at his hands, turning them over and over and staring. His eyes were wide. "Why are you so nervous?" Yamato said nothing but stopped switching his hands over. He took a few deep breaths.

The coach pulled to a stop and Yamato found he had to get off the coach and go. He had three outfits to buy. One for the play, one for his bands gig and another for the winter ball. He almost ran off the coach. He turned just as Taichi and the others got off.

"Four hours? Back here?" Taichi nodded as Yamato walked as quickly as he could into the city centre.

"That boy will never cease to amaze me." Taichi said shaking his head. "Well, lets go!" He led the boys into shop after shop before everyone had bought the outfits they wanted. Even though almost everyone had bought something from a different store, the outfits all looked the same apart from a few colour changes. They were eating lunch two hours after they'd entered the city. The girls joined them half hour later, surprising themselves that they had brought everything they needed for the winter ball. Yamato, however, was still shopping in the city. He stuck to his word and met them on the coach home, several shopping bags in hand.

Taichi said nothing until he and Yamato were alone that night in their room. He took a deep breath and looked over at the boy who was neatly folding his clothes and putting them away. Taichi hadn't even caught a glimpse of Yamato's clothes for the winter ball. He sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as Yamato put away his last shirt.

"Sure." He replied, picking up the bags and putting them into a bigger bag under his bed.

"Firstly." Taichi began "Why in the world do you keep your shopping bags?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I don't really remember my mother much, but that's what she used to do all the time. I guess it's a habit." he shrugged. Taichi nodded.

"I see. Are you gay?" Yamato paused and turned to look at Taichi. He hung his head and sat down.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you gay?" Taichi asked again simply.

"I heard you!" Yamato snapped. "Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have snapped-"

"It's okay. I got my answer."

"You did?"

"Yep." Taichi nodded, picking up his post from his desk and opened it. A letter from Sora and a package from Miyako containing all his favourite magazines that he wasn't able to get out at the Manor.

"Well?" Yamato asked looking up at the boy.

"You are."

"I am?"

"Yep." Taichi nodded then laughed.

"I am." Yamato looked down at his hands, blushing.

"Yes, you are, and so am I. Now hush, I'm trying to read."

_**AN: Yep, a little longer than the last two chapters. I was going to add in the winter ball here, but I thought this was a good ending point. Review please! I'd like to get up to twenty before I update the next chapter! Thankyou!**_


	12. It's Time for You To Come Home, Son

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light**

It's Time for You to Come Home, Son.

It was already the morning of the ball and everyone was rushing around, especially the theatre students. The performance was starting at two, and it lasted almost three hours. After that the students would have their meals and get ready for the start of the ball at eight. Yamato had two hours before his band were due to play, yet he had to leave forty minutes before to change and tune his bass.

Taichi, Hikari and Takeru were all practising lines together in full dress a little before the play began. They hadn't seen their friends since the night before at dinner.

"Five minutes guys!" The stage director called. Hikari walked over to the mirror to fix her hair as everyone began to take there place. Yamato and the others had front seats and were excited about the performance.

Suddenly, the curtains opened and the audience clapped and cheered as the play began…

The performance went well and throughout it Taichi was looking into the audience. At scene three he found the blue eyed boy he was looking for, in the front row and he was looking very dressed up. Yamato caught his glance a few times during the performance which caused Taichi to stutter his lines. At the end of the show, Yamato was the first to congratulate him.

"You did really great, it was amazing!" He said with excited eyes. Taichi smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from an expert in the 'arts' as you like to say." They both burst out laughing and made their way to the dining room. They sat down and ate their meals. Everyone was congratulating Takeru, Hikari and Taichi on their performance in the show. They gave Koushiro credit for the lighting displays he'd worked hard on for the last week on his laptop and even Daisuke had played his minor role as a fairy boy to perfection.

"Hey guys, Taichi and I have something…something to, err, do. So, we'll see you in a few hours." Yamato got up, pulling Taichi up with him.

"We do?" Taichi asked, looking at the boy. Yamato nodded nervously.

"At the ball!" Mimi exclaimed. She and Hikari hadn't been able to stop talking about it the last few days. Yamato nodded, yet he still looked nervous.

"Go along, Taichi. We'll see you there." Hikari smiled.

"Do you _know_ something?" He asked looking at her, raising an eyebrow. She just shrugged and turned back to her conversation with Mimi. Taichi sighed and followed Yamato out of the dining room.

Taichi and Yamato walked over to the dorm rooms. Taichi followed Yamato up the stairs and into their room closing the door behind him.

"You may want to lock that." Yamato said grabbing two bags from the bottom of his closet. Taichi did as he said and turned around to see the two bags on Yamato's bed. "This one is for you." He said smirking and picking up the bag furthest away. Taichi cautiously walked over and picked out the contents.

Inside was a long baby blue evening gown. Taichi pulled it out and laughed. Yamato smiled and pulled out his own, a lemon yellow gown.

"So, we're putting it to the test?" Taichi said smiling. Yamato nodded and pulled out a camera from underneath the bed. "Ah, classy. Ishida wants to keep his rep."

"We'll ask the rest of them to vote." Yamato said, not listening to Taichi's previous comment.

They turned and changed into the gowns, took their photos and eventually changed into the tuxedo's they had brought on their trip to the city. They went down to the ball room a little before seven forty five and met the rest of the group. Everyone was dressed up in formal attire and Taichi couldn't help gawping, even at some of the girls. Not that he thought of them in _that_ way but everyone looked so beautiful. Especially his Yama…

The group walked in together and found themselves a table while they were waiting for the rest of the school to enter. The teachers and headmaster were seated at the top of the ballroom waiting for everyone.

Once everyone was seated the headmaster stood up to the podium next to his table.

"Thank you students, for another wonderful term at the Manor. I'd like to congratulate the Theatre, music and ball committee students for providing us with such a 'bang' to end the autumn term with. It's been really wonderful. I'd like to begin the evening by handing out a few awards…"

The same ritual began that the older students had been accustomed to. It was a really wonderful evening. The ball room was decorated in all shades of gold, red and green. There was a large tree at the end of the hall that complimented the ballroom's décor perfectly. The ballroom was framed with large 'floor-to-ceiling' windows. Outside, the floor was dusted in white, like icing on the top of chocolate cake. It had only started snowing a little over an hour ago, yet it was falling heavily and settling.

"Looks like tomorrow will be a great day for a snowball fight." Taichi whispered to Yamato, he smiled back and nodded.

The headmaster ended his speech and the music began, people started to dance and the chatter rose. Time had quickly passed before Yamato had left the ball room to change into his 'gig gear' and get the rest of his band together and sound checked.

Suddenly, the lights went dim and smoke jumped upwards from the raised platform at the end of the ballroom. On stage stood four figures each holding their instruments, or in one boy's case, drum sticks. One, tall, blonde bass player was stood up close to the microphone. Just as he opened his mouth to begin singing lights blasted on and the guys began playing away.

"…_You can't take nothing for granted._

_You gotta live life today!_

_I turn around and I can see what's behind me_

_I turn back around and I can see what's ahead…"_

Yamato carried on singing his heart out throughout the rest of the night, some of the students singing along, others dancing, and everyone happy. It was the most fun Taichi had had in a very long time.

Yamato walked down off stage and walked over to Taichi, his face was red and sweaty but he still looked as good as ever.

"I don't believe you, your face is red but not a hair out of place. Honestly, you never will stop to amaze me." Taichi laughed and playfully punched Yamato in the arm.

"Heh, thanks Taichi. I guess that's a compliment?"

"Sure is." Taichi said happily, he smiled.

"Taichi, I was ju-" Yamato began, but was cut off as the doors to the ballroom banged open revealing a blonde haired man in a black suit. He was smiling and he looked strangely familiar. The room went silent and all that could be heard was the man's footsteps. He was making his way through the crowd towards Yamato.

"Good evening." He said as he approached Yamato. Taichi looked at him, and back at the man. It was him, the man he'd seen on that fateful night just a few months ago. The man who had murdered his parents. He wanted to scream, shout at him, kill the man in front of him, yet he couldn't bring himself to clench his fists. He just stood there, looking at Yamato. Horrified. "I think it's time for you to come back with me."

"Why now?" Yamato whispered. It was barely audible to anyone except Taichi and the man in front of Yamato.

"Because I am your father and I say so. I'm just doing what's best. And besides, your sixteen now. You know what that means." Yamato's father shot him a piercing glance, followed by a smile. One of those deadly smiles. Yamato looked at him with terrified eyes.

"What?"

"You know. You should be grateful I let you stay until now Ishida Yamato. Now, go get your things. A car will be waiting for you in one hour's time exactly. I think that's enough time for you to say goodbye." Yamato stared at him, then looked away and walked out of the hall, his head hanging in shame. Yamato's father turned on his heel and walked out of the hall. His two assistants who were waiting patiently for him escorted him back out of the Manor. Taichi turned to Hikari who was being held tightly by Takeru. He walked over to them.

"Hika that was him."

She looked away from Takeru's chest, her eyes were watery and her cheeks were red. She'd been silently sobbing because she knew. She nodded.

"Taichi, you have to go speak to Yamato." Takeru whispered. Talk had begun to start again now but Takeru didn't want to be heard. "Now he's sixteen it means-"

"What? What does it mean? Godamnit his father killed our parents! How can I go and speak to him? How? I don't know what to say!"

"Listen Taichi. If Yamato leaves tonight his father is going to turn him into one of _them._ And we both don't want that to happen." Taichi sighed.

"I guess I have to. I don't want him to hurt anybody. He's not like that." Taichi sighed again and turned and ran out of the ballroom.


	13. It's Okay, I've Got a Plan

**The Miracle of a Courageous Light**

It's Okay, I've Got a Plan

Taichi made his way up to his room. His mind was buzzing, he was angry, hurt and almost felt betrayed by Yamato yet he knew that as soon as he would see the blonde's face that anger would turn to compassion, maybe even sympathy. One thing, however, was for sure. Taichi wanted revenge and as he was racing through the hallways, up and down stairs, a plan was bubbling in his mind.

Taichi was close to out of breath when he finally reached his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could make out a thin, black outline of Yamato moving around inside, packing his things together and getting himself ready to leave. Taichi sighed, the boy he was watching was so beautiful, so fragile and deserved so much more than whatever kind of father the senior Ishida claimed to be.

Taichi pushed the door open a little more and walked inside. Yamato had finished packing and he walked over to him, placing a hand gently on his arm. Yamato turned and looked at Taichi, his eyes brimming with tears and filled with so many different emotions. Taichi couldn't tell whether he was scared, horrified or just upset. He could tell, however, that Yamato was deeply hurt and very confused.

The confusion was what frightened them both. Yamato was rarely confused, or even slightly dazed by anything. He knew what he wanted; he was stubborn and usually kept his cool. It was as if he had forgotten how. 'If this is what his so called father brings out in him, then I want more than just revenge, not just for my parents, but for him.' Taichi looked deep into his eyes.

"Your father killed my parents before we came here." He said softly. His tone amazed him, he was passionate about his parents' death, it was something that would play on his mind for ever and hearing that gunshot was something he would never forget. Yamato's expression widened but somehow, something inside him told him he knew this already. What surprised Taichi was the glint of hope he saw, swimming in the tears that were gracefully seeping there way down Yamato's cheeks. "But saying that, and seeing the two of you, and then seeing how you are know and the fact that I probably know you more than your father, I can tell that there is no way you're anything like him. I want to help you." Yamato nodded and his hope shone a little brighter. He trusted Taichi and he wanted his help. "Ishida Yamato, I think I may have fallen in love with you."

Yamato blushed and Taichi looked away.

"I think I might just be in love with you." He whispered gently into the darkness. Then began sobbing again. Taichi turned back and faced Yamato, pulling him into a tight and warming embrace. Yamato's head instantly laid itself on Taichi's shoulder and the sobbing calmed a little. Taichi ran his hand up and down the boys back soothingly, before gently pulling away a little. Yamato looked up and into Taichi's eyes, tears falling freely down his face yet Taichi was smiling. He raised his hand up to Yamato's chin and leaned in kissing Yamato's lips for a few seconds before pulling away entirely, smiling.

"I want revenge. I want you to take me with you. Now, here's what I think we should do…"

The two discussed their plan enthusiastically. It was evident that Yamato detested his father and wanted nothing to do with him, or his assassin company. He got the last of his things together and they walked out of the door and locked it.

"It'll be a while until we are able to return." Yamato said looking at Taichi and handing him a few of his bags. "Are you sure about this?" Taichi nodded.

"Positive." He replied. They walked down to the main reception hall together in silence.

Hikari and Takeru were waiting for them by the main doorway. Hikari had been crying, and as soon as she saw Taichi she ran over to him and flung herself into his arms.

"You're going too, aren't you?" Although she knew she didn't really need to ask. "Just be careful."

Takeru also hugged his brother and wished him well before watching the two of them walking out the front door.

"They'll be okay Hika. I know they will." Hikari sighed as they both turned. Takeru walked her up to her room.

The two boys were greeted by the driver of a long black limousine. He took there bags and opened the door for Yamato.

"Please, this is Kamiya Taichi, he's my personal assistant. I've chosen him." The driver nodded and waited patiently for the two to get inside the car. Other cars were beginning to pull into the Woodland Manor drive to pick up other students and take them away for the Christmas break.

As the limo began to pull away from the Manor Yamato reached into his bag and pulled out a pen and a notebook. He then wrote a few lines and handed the note to Taichi. He took it, unfolded it and read it silently.

'_Taichi, _

_Forgive me for the way I may act and treat you over the next few days, it's not intentional but I need to prove to my father that I am respected. I just have to warn you about a few things; firstly, any letter that I write must be destroyed and kept at our discretion. You must not tell anyone about the place we are travelling to. If my father or a senior member of the House is in our presence do not speak to me or them, unless you are spoken too. Address me and everyone else as Sir. Don't argue and be polite. Other than that, I love you._

_Yamato._

Taichi motioned for the pen, grinning, and began scribbling down a note of his own before handing it back to Yamato.

'_I forgive you, but when we get back it's your turn to call me Sir."_

Yamato blushed and stuffed the note into his bag quickly before looking away and out of the window. It was going to be a long trip back to Japan.


End file.
